Amor, entre dos
by Fabiana Stephany
Summary: Kisshu es un abogado, rico de 25 años,que tiene un novia medio sifrina, y despues de escontrarse con Ichigo, una chica d 17 años con dramatico pasado, su vida cambia y descubre el amor de verdad...KXI...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me inspire en una pelicula que pasaron en RCTV, bueno, es mi segundo fic, es mas romantico, y se que el otro, no esta tan interesante, decidi poner este mientras esperan y me inspiro.

Capitulo 1.

Eran las 6:00 a.m., en una casa lujosa, en un cuarto, hermoso elegante, el piso de madera brillante, gabinetes hermosos, un televisor pantalla plana, un aire individual en su cuerto, una cama matrimonial, y de madera y hermosa, la luz era hermosa, porque podia decidir si la quiere lo maximo, medio maximo, medio, medio bajo, bajo o apagado, una peinadora grande, un espejo de cuerpo completo, la ventana tenia cortinas oscuras, bueno, hermoso y lujoso. Un hombre joven, como de unos 25 años se levanta, al sonar su alarma, su cama tenia fundas blancas, el al levantarse se sienta, su pelo esmeralda oscuro, ojos ambarinos brillantes, piel blanca, traia una pijama color verde oscuro, se levanta, se estira y se mete al baño, en el baño, se quita la ropa, y se mete a la tina, el baño era de losa blanca, el lavamabos de granito, al igual que la tina, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba afuera, vestido con un flu color color negro, y una corbata y camisa verde (Yo no soy buena pa las combinaciones, asi q si no les gusta, pongan otra de su preferencia), zapatos color negro, se amarro su pelo lasrgo y lasio con dos colas alado de la cara,se lo amarro con cintas negras, el sale de el cuarto, habia una sala con piso de mader, muebles finos de cuero, habian varias puertas, la sala era inmensa, despues, habia unas escaleras que daban abajo, el bajo por ellas, las escaleras de madera, bajo a una sala mas grande, con muebles finos, un candeladro, paso a la cocina, el meson, y todo de granito, color oscuro, abrio la nevera, saco unas cosas, las preparo, se las comio, lavo lo que tenia que lavar, se fue al baño a sepillarse los dientes. Despues de su rutina, salio con su super carro, negro ultimo modelo, llego a un edificio, entro, y al entrar, y llegar al piso 6, unas personas lo saludan:-Hola señor Kisshu, se ve muy bien hoy-El hombre joven sonrie y dice:-Muchas gracias-Entro a su oficina, se sienta en su escritorio color madera, el empezo a revisar unos papeles, y un hombre joven de como su misma edad, unos 25, 24 años entra, tenia su pelo negro, y ojos electricos, blanco, vestido como Kisshu, pero el flu gris, y la blusa y la corbata color rosa, el hombre joven se sienta frente y dice:-Como esta mi amigo favorito?-Kisshu acomoda unos papeles y dice:-Soy tu unico amigo Looky-Looky pone los pie en el escritoio de Kisshu y dice:-Por eso! Ademass, me gusta ser el amigo de el abogado mas joven , y codiciado, y experto de el estado! No sabes cuantas mujeres andan atras tuyo! no has contado tu dinero!-Kisshu sonriendo dice:-Entonces eres un interesado-Looky se rie y dice:-Claro que no, pero bueno, estas libre en el almuerzo, tengo hambre, y sabes que la estupida de mi prometida no le gusta cocinar, y no traje dinero.-Kisshu viendo suspira y bajando los pies de su amigo dice:-Entonces, si llamas estupida a tu prometida, Por que no rompes tu compromiso?-Looky se rie y dice:-No, tal vaz Mina sea la mas odiosa, mala, celosa, neurotica, y de lo peor, pero la amo asi, no me importa, ademas, esta asi por la boda-Kisshu sonriendo dice:-¿como se siente eso? Hablo, como sabes que encontraste al amor de tu vida-Looky mira al techo dudando y dice despues de unos segundos:-No se, solo...lo sabes, miras a esa persona a los ojos, y listo, ya caiste, es como...nose, solo lo sabes, esa persona llega de golpe, en un momento esta y en el otro, te tumba, aparece por todos lados, y llega de una forma poco natural...O simplemente, no lo sabes, y ya ¿Que quieres que te diga?-Kisshu no entendio, pero sonriendo mira los papeles, y Looky le pregunta:-Pero...no quieres a Lina?-Kisshu vio un boligrafo, y lo levanta, y dice:-Si, pero...nose, es como...nose-Looky lo mira y dice:-Basta de melancolia! Si o No!?-Kisshu suspira y dice:-Si, vamos a comer en el restaurante que queda en dos cuadras, el de dos pisos, llama y reserva a mi nombre-Looky se para con una sonrisa y dice:-Gracias-Sale de la habitacion, Kisshu viendo la nada y dice en vos baja:-La conoces de manera poco natural...y simplemente no lo sabes-Suspira y dice:-Dios!, desearia conocer a la chica de mi vida-Al decir eso, empezo a trabajar.  
Llegaron las doce, y Kisshu caminaba por la calle, prefirio caminar al restaurante, ya que hacia ejercicio, no queria ponerse gordo, caminaba tranquilo, en eso, una chica jovencita choca con el, Kisshu al ver a la chica le extraña su facha, era delgada, de pelo rojo, blanca, ojos marrones oscuro, bonita, tenia una camisa que le llagaba por 10 dedos debajo de las caderas, la camisa era blanca, de una tela dura y gruesa, con mangas sumamente largas, que llegaban por casi los pies, ella el verlo dice desesperada:-Ayudame! Necesito ayuda!-Kisshu la tranquiliza diciendo:-Te ayudo, soy abogado, pero calmate-La chica lo abraza y dice:-No dejes que me lleven-Kisshu no entendio, en eso, aparecen unos hombres que al ver a la chica dicen:-Disculpela-Al decir eso, agarran el cuello de la camisa de la chica y la jalan, ella se aferro a Kisshu lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero los hombres la lograron soltar, ella grita con fuerza y se movia para liberarse:-Sueltenme! Sueltenme! Ayuda! Policia!-Uno de ellos le tapo la boca, y dijo:-Perdone, ella esta loca, se escapo de la clinica, perdon- la joven se quita la mano de la boca y dice:-No estoy loca! No estoy loca!-Los hombres se la llevaron forsada, ella llorava, pero la lastiban, Kisshu no iba a dejar que la lastimaran, aunque fuera loca, el fue tras ellos diciendo:-Oigan, no pueden lastimarla-  
Cuando llega al restaurant, se sienta con Looky y dice:-Hola, Como estas?-Looky lo mira y dice:-Cansado de esperarte, que paso?-Kisshu suspira y dice:-Si te cuento, me encontre a una chica por la calle...-En eso Looky interrumpe y dice:-Ya me imagino, no me tienes que contar mas, ya se la historia completa-Kisshu lo mira y dice:-La chica choco conmigo, y me pidio ayuda desesperada, resulta que se habia escapado del hospital psiquiatrico, tenia una camisa de fuerza pobre, medio cosa con ella, ademas que se aferro a mi para que no le llevaran otra ves a halla-Looky also una ceja y dijo:-Que forma tan rara de conocer a alguien, pero bueno, solo quiero saber una cosa, mas nada, era bella, es guapa la loquita, ta buena? Dilo, dilo-Kisshu se quedo con la boca abierta y dijo:-Callate-  
El llega a la casa cansado, al llegar, y cerrar la puerta, su estomago gruñe, y el dice:-te esperas hasta mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado- cuando fue a subir las escaleras, alguien toca la puerta, Kisshu vuelve a bajar, y al abrir la puerta, se sorprende al ver a la chica que se encontro en el medio dia, ella aun tenia la camisa de fuerza, pero las mangas estaban arrastradose, estaba sucia, y agitada, ella al verlo sonrie y dice:-Te encontre por fin!-Kisshu extrañado dice:-Que haces aqui? No deberias estar en...?-La chica dice un poco ajitada:-No estoy loca! Si fuera loca me huviera escapado 2 veces de el hospital?! Si fuera loca huviera encontrado tu casa?!-Kisshu penso y dijo:-Tienes razon-La chica se veia agitada, ella se arrecosto a la puerta, y derrepente se desmaya, Kisshu la toma en sus brazos, y la mira, la chica se encontraba sucia, muy sucia, tenia respones, y una que otra herida. Cuando despierta, se encontraba en el mueble de la sala de abajo de la casa de Kisshu, mira el techo, no reacciono, despues de unos segundos, reacciona, se levanta, y al levantarse, se le cae un pañito blanco que tenia en la frente, y escuhca a Kisshu que decia:-Que bien que despiertas-Ella lo mira, el estaba sentado, en una cilla de madera, a lado de ella, y dice:-Que paso?-Kisshu le responde:-Te desmayaste-Ella se pone una mano en la cara y dice:-Perdon por la molestia, es que no he comido, y me costo llegar hasta aqui-Kisshu con curiosidad pregunta:-Como encontraste mi casa?-Ichigo sin mirarlo dijo:-Es que...te quite algo, y de hay me guie-Kisshu se sorprende, y despues dice:-Que cosa fue?-Ella dijo:-Un pepel, que decia unas cosas, pero te lo quite porque tu fuiste amable conmigo, y queria que me ayudaras a no volver a ese espantoso lugar-Kisshu piensa por un minuto:-Como era ese papel? Donde esta?-Ella busco en la camisa de fuerza, y despues de unos segundos dice:-Aqui esta!-dijo sacando un papel doblado, ella lo entrega, y Kisshu lo abre, y lo mira, y dice:-Si, este es el que me faltaba-Ella le dijo:-Me meti en problemas por venir hacia haca, y en verdad necesito que alguien me ayude-Kisshu la mira y dice con cautela:-Que quieres?-La chica suspira y dice:- Puedo quedarme!-Kisshu se quedo sin habla, y ella le dice:-Lo se, es muy repentino que alguien extraño te diga eso, pero mira, hay una persona que te a tratado bien, los demas creen que estas loca, literalmente, te envian a un manicomio injustamente, tu no te escaparias e irias con esa persona que te trata bien? Aunque sea extraña-Kisshu se para y dice:-Si claro, como no, Cual es el numero de la casa de tus padres o un familiar?-La chica se pone triste y dice:-Ellos...murieron...y no tengo casa-Kisshu sintio un poco de pena, y la chica se para y dice:-Bueno, entonces chao, yo pense que podias ayudar, pero gracias-Ella camino hacia la puerta, Kisshu la mira, y suspira, y reflexiona rapidamente, le daba lastima, y por unos momentos se sintio malvado, su conciencia gano, la chica sale, y cierra la puerta, Kisshu suspira y dice a si mismo:-Espero no arrepentirme de esto Dios-Kisshu sale y le dice:-Puedes quedarte-Ella voltea con cara de felicidad, y dice emocionada:-Enserio?!-Kisshu se arrecuesta a la puerta y dice:-Si-Ella entra muy contenta, y diciendo:-Gracias, gracias, enserio, mil gracias-Kisshu la mira y como estaba toda sucia dice:-Estas sucia de pies a cabeza, mejor vas a bañarte, y te presto mi ropa, por tu tamaño, una de mis camisas te quedaria bien-El sube las escaleras, y ella atras, admirando la casa, grande y lujosa, se maravillaba en solo pensar que iba a vivir hay, en eso, Kisshu le dice:-Por cierto, soy Kisshu Akisuki, Y tu?-Ella lo mira, y sonriendo dice:-Yo soy Ichigo Momomiya-Dijo y siguio contemplando la casa desde las escaleras, despues sube, casi grita al ver la parte de arriba, era tan bella...Kisshu le dice:-espera, ya vuelvo-El entra a su cuarto, Ichigo mira todo, parecia que estuviera hecha de oro, o algo asi, ella miro los muebles, y las pinturas que costaban mucho dinero, viendo una de las pinturas dijo:-Wooo! Esto vale mas que yo!-En eso sale Kisshu que le dice:-Ven, te voy a mostrar donde queda tu baño-Ichigo lo sigue y repite suavemente:-MI baño, Cauntos cuartos y baños tiene esta casa?-Kisshu abre una puerta blanca, y le muestra el baño, de granito, con tina, un espejo grande, el granito era color blaco con negro, Ichigo quedo con la boca abierta, y dijo:-Esto es un baño?-Kisshu que estaba alado de la puerta dice:-Si-ella entra, y se mira en el espejo, se acomoda un poco el pelo, que estaba desordenado, despues Kisshu le dice:-Toma-Kisshu le da una toalla blanca, con detalles en dorado, muy suave, y una camisa color blanco, que se abotonaba, de manga larga, ella lo recibe y dice:-Gracias-Kisshu fue a salir de el baño le dice:-El boton de la derecha es caliente, el de la izquierda es fria, y el de el medio es normal-Ichigo se sorprende, Kisshu cierra la puerta, ella se dirige a la tina, y reacciona y dice:-Dijo boton?-En eso, ella ve, que alado de la tina, habian en unos botones, el de la derecha era rojo, el de el medio verde, y el de la izquierda azul, ella recuerda lo que Kisshu dijo, y oprimio el de el centro, al hacerlo escucho un chorro, ella ve la tina, y nota, que por la pared habia la figura de la cara de un leon con la boca abierta, y de ella salia el agua tibia, la tina era inmensa, se podia nadar en ella, Ichigo pone las cosas en una especie de mesa de granito blaco con puntos negros que era para poner la ropa, y se quita la camiza de fuerza, que cae a sus pies, ella tenia su espalda llena de marcas, golpes, unas parecian latigos, otras cortaudras, ella se mete al agua tibia, y pone una cara de relajacion, mira el techo y dice:-No me salio tan mal pedirle ayuda-  
Kisshu estaba en el cuarto que estaba a lado de el baño, ese cuarto era blanco, con una peinadora, un mueble para poner las cosas, televisor, una cama individual con fundas blancas, una ventana, y alado de la ventana, habia una puerta marron, que daba para una terraza, el acomodaba el cuarto que seria para Ichigo, al terminar de arreglar, recordo que ella dijo que no habia comida, y como el tambien tenia hambre...pues, hizo la cena, paso media hora, y el acababa de terminar la cena, y subio, pero no encontro a Ichigo, penso que tal vez se desmayo en el baño, o algo asi, pero despues, penso que tal vez este disfrutando de la tina, y eso era, ella disfrutaba la tina, era un sueño en que no queria despertar, pero se salio, se seco y se puso la ropa que Kisshu le dio, era la blusa que el le dio le quedaba grande, casi le llegaba por las rodillas, y las mangas eran mas grandes que sus brazos, salio descalza, con su ropa en la mano y la toalla en la cabeza, bajo, y vio a Kisshu y le pregunto:-Oye...Donde pongo la ropa sucia?-Kisshu le dice:-Ven-El sube, y Ichigo atras, Kisshu le muestra que en el baño, habia una especie de sesta color blanca, que no, no era de granito, ella puso sus ropas hay, despues Kisshu la lleva a su habitacion, cunado ella entra encuantra todo arreglado, se acuetsa en la cama, y Kisshu le dice:-Quieres comer?-Ella sonrie y le dice:-Si-Los 2 bajan, y cuando van a comer, que Ichigo prueva la comida, dice maravillada:-Que rico! Sabe exquisito!-Kisshu sonrie y dice:-Gracias-Ichigo lo mira sorprendida y dice:-Lo hiciste tu?!-Kisshu asiente sin hablar, Ichigo agrarra traga un pedazo de comida y dice:-?Eres el mejor cocinero que conosco!-Kisshu sonriendo dice:-Gracias, y me alegro que te haya gustado-Despues de la cena, Kisshu acompaño a Ichigo a su cuarto, y le estaba explicando algo de el aire, Ichigo estaba sentada en la cama, que era suave, no aguanto la tentacion y se acosto, y en menos de 15 segundos se durmio, cuando Kisshu se da cuenta, la arropa, le prende el aire, apaga la luz, y antes de cerrar la puerta dice:-Buenas noches-Al decir eso, cierra la puerta, y se va asu habitacion, tenia sueño y estaba cansado, por fin iba a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el primer capi, lo cree, porque el otro se va a tardar mas, espero que les guste...Se me ocurrio cuando vi una pelicula en RCTV, y el preincipio me inspiro en esta historia


	2. Segundo capiNo se como ponerle XD

Esta historia me inspire en una pelicula que pasaron en RCTV, bueno, es mi segundo fic, es mas romantico, y se que el otro, no esta tan interesante, decidi poner este mientras esperan y me inspiro.

Capitulo 2.

Era de mañana, Ichigo se levanta, se sienta en la cama, y mira a su alrededor, ve que la luz se colaba por la ventana, ella se levanta, y camina hacia le peinadora, que estaba vacia, se mira en el espejo, tenia el pelo desordenado, ella se lo intento acomodar, sonriendo, sale de el cuarto, y camina viendo la sala, era de mañana, temprano, muy temprano. Kisshu estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, vio la hora en su reloj, eran las 6:30, tenia que comer rapido para llegar a su trabajo rapido, se quedo dormido, el escucho un ruido, el se apresuro para ver que era, al entrar en la sala, vio que Ichigo estaba en el piso, frente a las escaleras, es muy odvio lo que paso, se callo de las escaleras, el corre hacia ella, y la ayuda a levantarse, ella le dice mientras se sobaba la espalda:-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Kisshu suspira de alivio y dice:-Pudo ser peligrosos, te pudiste haber lastimado gravemente-Ichigo con una sonrisa dice:-No te preocupes, ademas, me cai por mis descuidos-En eso, le gruñe el estogo, y le Kisshu le dice:-¿Quieres comer?-Ichigo felizmente dice:-Si, gracias, me encantaria-Kisshu camino hacia la cocina, Ichigo lo siguio, el epmezo a poner la mesa, y Icigo lo estaba ayudando, cuando se le cayo un cubierto, y ella dice:-Perdon-Los 2 lo fueron a recoger al mismo tiempo, Kisshu, pone su mano encima de la de Ichigo, cuando pasa esto, los dos se miran a los ojos, y se ruboriza un poco, se quedaron mirandose unos segundos, que es cuando Kisshu se levanta (Aun rojo), y dice:-Perdon-Ichigo agarra el cubierto, y se levanta, y aun roja, ella pone el cubierto en el lava platos, y Kisshu pone otro cubierto en la mesa, los dos se sientan a comer el desayuno, habia un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevia a interrumpir, Kisshu mira a Ichigo, y piensa:" No habia notado los lindos ojos que tiene". El sonrie, Ichigo que miraba su plato mientras comia, como si estuviera consetrada en la comida, pero no, tenia taquicardia, ella pensaba:"¿Por que tengo taquicardia? ¿Por que me siento tan nerviosa?"-Ichigo aun tenia la camisa que le presto Kisshu, eso lo noto Kisshu y dijo-¿Por que no te cambias?-Ichigo levanta la mirada, y lo mira y dice:-¿Con que ropa?-Kisshu cae en cuanta, y piensa:"Es verdad, que torpe soy, ella no tiene ropa, tal vez le pueda comprar ropa...¡No! ¡Faltaria al trabajo! Pero...No puedo dejarla sin ropa, ¡Hay! Cuanto detesto la conciencia".Kisshu suspira dice:-Oye...-Ichigo lo mira y elcontinua :-Si quieres, podemos ir hoy a comprarte ropa, cosas que necesites-Ichigo se emociona y dice:-Si, me encantaria-Pero en eso reduerda, y se desecciona y dice:-Pero... hoy tienes que ir a trabajar-Kisshu le sonrie y mientras se para dice:-No importa, faltar un dia no hace daño-Icigo se sorprende y dice:-No, no importa, cuando tengas tiempo-Kisshu empezo a lavar su plato y dice:-En mi casa no vas a andar sin ropa, cuando termines de comer, te arreglas-Ichigo con curiosidad:-Pero...¿Como voy a salir? ¿Con tu camisa voy a ir?-Kisshu voltea y la mira y dice:-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo arrglado-Al decir eso, puso el plato a escurrir, y salio de la cocina, y cuando subia las escleras llama por , voy a llegar tarde hoy, avisa-Dijo eso y colgo.  
Ichigo se habia "arrglado", se habia peinado con un peine que Kisshu le presto, se enjuago la boca con enjuague bucal, ellos salen, Ichigo seguia descalsa, y con la camisa, ella se esconde detras de Kisshu para que no la vieran asi, pero no habia nadie por hay, el le dice:-Le voy a pedir a la vecina ropa, se que ella tendra ropa para ti-El camina hacia la casa de la vecina, y Ichigo atras, Kisshu toca el timbre y Ichigo pregunta:-¿Como se llama la vecina?-Kisshu sin mirarla dice:-Se llama Lila (Se pronuncia Laila)Roberts-Ichigo se sorprende y dice:-¡La famosa diseñadora Lila Roberts! ¡la que ha ganado premios por sus diseños! ¡La que diseña ropa para los famosos!-Kisshu le sonrie y dice:-Si, la misma-Ichigo se emociona, y y sonrie, y dice:-¡Eres su vecino! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Usare uno de sus diseños! ¡Dios mio, me voy a desmayar!-Kisshu se rie un poco y dice:-Te digo, que la blusa que traes pues la hizo ella, a mano, con tela muy fina-Ichigo mira su blusa y dice emocionada:-¡No lo creo! ¡Dios mio! ¡Estoy usando una camisa que hizo mi diseñadora favorita! ¡Mi idolo! ¡No me la quiero quitar!-Kisshu se rie, y en eso, se abre la puerta, Ichigo rapido se esconde detras de Kisshu, una mujer de pelo ondulado, amarillo, largo por las caderas, ojos celeste, con lentes, blanca, vestida muy sencilla, con un blusa celeste, olgada, que dejaba mostrando lo hombros, y de manga corta, mas o menos, un shor de jeanes color azul, y zapatillas azules, ella tenia como unos...27 años, alta, piernas largas, y unas pulceras azules, ella al ver a Kisshu, sonrie y dice:-¡Kisshu, querido! ¿que pasa? ¿Por que la visita?-Kisshu sonriendo dice:-Somos vecinos, te visito todo el tiempo Lila-Lila se pone la mano en la boca, y se rie y dice:-Pero solo cuando quieres algo-Kisshu tuerse la boca, y despues dice:-Bueno, si, necesito que me prestes ropa de chica-Lila alsa una ceja y dice:-¿Te metiste a homosexual?-Kisshu le responde:-Claro que no, es que, bueno, hay alguien que necesita un traje para salir-Lila se extraña y dice:-Pero para prestar ropa necesito que este aqui, para ver como es, su constectura, su color de piel, de pelo, su cuerpo-Kisshu da un paso para la derecha, y Ichigo dejo que Lila viera a Ichigo, cuando Ichigo ve a Lila sonrie, emocionada, intentando no gritar de la emocion, Lila al verla dice emocionada:-¡Que mona! ¡Es tan linda! ¡Que tierna! ¡¿es para ti la ropa?!-Kisshu le responde:-Si, y necesito que le prestes un cunjunto, para ir a comprarle mas ropa-Lila lo mira enojada, y dice:-¡tienes a una diseñadora famosa y le vas a comprar ropa en una botick privada cualquiera! ¡¿Por que no me lo pediste a mi?!-Kisshu le responde:-es que...-Lila interrumpe:-Voy a prestarle el conjunto, pero solo comprale unos pocos, yo me voy a encargar de su guarda ropa-Al decir eso, agarro a Ichigo de la muñeca y entro, la casa de Lila es mas grande que la de Kisshu, es de 3 pisos, la sala de abajo es color blanco, al igual que toda la casa, con muebles plateados, u cuadros muy caros, las escaleras de madera, ella sube despues Ichigo, y de ultimo Kisshu, llegaron al piso 3, el piso, de hay, entraron a una habitacion, pero Lila dejo a Kisshu afuera, el piso de la habitacion que era muy grande, era madera, y las paredes blancas, ventanas grandes, y unlugar con mucha ropa colgada, y un lugar para cambiarse, Ichigo se maravilla al ver el lugar, tantos diseños, y Lila dice:-¡Este es el lugar de accion! ¡Te voy a dar varios conjuntos para que te los prueves!- Ichigo se metio en el lugar para cambiarse, que era como una gran puerta con ilustraciones (Como en mulan), ella le paso varios, unos no le quedaron, y despues le da otro, y Lila le dijo mientras Ichigo se cambiaba:-¿Donde visves?-Ichigo responde:-Con Kisshu-Lila se sorprende y dice:-No sabia que Kisshu y tu son novios-Al decir eso, Ichigo, que estaba detras de la puerta esa, se ruboriza y dice:-No, no lo somos, el me esta ayudando, mas nada-Lila suspira, ella estaba arrecostada a la puerta, para que Kisshu no la abriera, y dice:-Oye, tu tienes un don, si quieres, en mi proximo desfile, puedes modelar uno de mis diseños-Antes de que Ichigo respondiera, se escucho a Kisshu que decia:-Ni se te ocurra, Ichigo no sabe modelar-Lila y Ichigo se rien, y despues Lila dijo:-¿Estas lista?-Ichigo respode:-Si-Dijo y salio, ella cargaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color rosa suave, de cadera alta, y con una sinta roja debajo de el pecho, sin mangas, ella seguia descalza, y Lila al verla dice, o mas bien grita:-Te vez maravillosa-En eso, Kisshu dice:-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Dejame entrar!-y Lila respode empjando la puerta:-¡Claro que no! ¡Cuando este lista!- Lila se dirige hacia ella y le dice:-Las zapatillas- Busco unas zapatillas color rosa, Ichigo se las puso, y depues Lila la peino, le hizo dos colas amarradas con sintas rojas, en total, se tardo como una hora y media, al final, ella abrio la puerta, Kisshu entra, ya se habia inpacientado, y al ver a Ichigo, se ruboriza, y dice sin mirarla:-Si...Te vez...linda...-Ichigo se ruboriza y dice:-Gracias-Lila al ver eso, suspira de tristeza, y dice sonriendo:-Bueno, listo, ahora si pueden ir a comprar sus cosas, pero pocas, yo me encargo de lo demas-kisshu sinriendo dice:-Esta bien, mas tarde te la devolvemos-Lila le responde feliz:-No importa, se la regalo, ademas, Ichigo se ve muy bien con esa ropa-ichigo hace una pequeña reverenci y dice:-Muchas gracias-Fueron a comprar la ropa, Ichigo decia que no importaba, una que otra, pero Kisshu le decia que lo suficiente, despues pasaron por las cosas como champos, cepillos de dientes, etc...se hizo muy tarde, eran como las tres, y acababan de llegar, los dos cargaban muchas bolsas, y lo ponen en la sala y Ichigo dice:-No era necesario tanto-Kisshu la regaña:-Claro que si, en mi casa no vas a andar sin ropa-En eso, alguien toca, Kisshu abre, era Looky, que entra y dice:-Por fin llegas ¡¿Que es tan importante para no llegar al trabajo?! ¿Donde estabas? Tienes problemas, dijeron que si no vas ya para haya, no vallas en el dia-Looky no vio a Ichigo, y Kisshu le dice:-La estaba acompañando a a comprar-Looky enojado dice:-¿A quien? ¿Que es mas importante?-En eso Ichigo dice:-Hola-Looky voltea y al verla, dice maravilado:-Vay hola lindura-El se acerca a Kisshu, y le dice en voz baja:-Yo tambien huviera faltado si fuera por ella-Ichigo un poco triste dice:-No te preocupas Kisshu, yo me las arreglo sola, ve a trabajar, no importa-Ella agarra todas las bolsas con dificultad y sube, y alsubir, Kisshu mira a Looky serio, y Looky dice:-¡¿Quien era ella?! ¡Que belleza!-Kisshu le responde:-Su nombre es Ichigo, ella vive aqui, y acabas de hacer que se sienta mal-Looky intento decir eso, pero Kisshu dice:-Ve y dile a los demas que no voy a ir hoy-Dijo y fue a subir las escaleras, Looky se va, y Kisshu entra al cuarto de Ichigo y el dice:-¿Te ayudo?-Ichigo sorprendida le dice dice mientras organizaba una ropa en closet:-¿No deberias ir al trabajo?-Kisshu entra y cierra la puerta y dice:-Prefiero tomar este dia libre-Al deicir eso, empeza a ayudar a Ichigo, ella se ruboriza y dice:-Gracias-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo cappi...Adivinen, me estan apurando!!!!


	3. El desfile de modas

Esta historia me inspire en una pelicula que pasaron en RCTV, bueno, es mi segundo fic, es mas romantico, y se que el otro, no esta tan interesante, decidi poner este mientras esperan y me inspiro.

Capitulo 3.

Kisshu estaba en el trabajo, distraido, escribia algo en una hoja blanca, no paraba de escribir, cundo Looky, que estaba sentado frente a el le grito en el oido diciendo:  
-¡Tierra a Kisshu! ¡TIERRA A KISSHU! ¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUI!-  
Kisshu se sobresalta, pega un pequeño grito,y se le cae el bolografo, sin mencionar que por un pelo se cae de la silla, el respira profundo, con su mano en el pecho, y Looky y le dice reclamando:  
-¿Que crees que haces? ¿casi me matas de un susto?-  
Looky pone sus pies en el escritorio de Kisshu, y se arrecuesta en su silla y dice:  
-¿Que querias que hiciera, me intente comunicar como 105 veces y nada?-  
Kisshu baja la mirada y dijo:  
-Estaba pensando en algunas cosas-  
Looky baja los pies, y apoya sus manos en el escritorio, y dice interezado:  
-¿En que?-  
Kisshu mira la hoja y sonrie diciendo:  
-En nada interesante-  
Looky alsa una ceja, y se va un poco para alante, mira el papel, y unos segundos despues dice riendo y lleno de energia:  
-¡Aja! ¡Te cache! ¡Estabas pensando en la chica jovencita que vive en tu casa! ¡Uhhhh! ¡Alguien esta enamorado!-  
Kisshu se ruboriza y dice:  
-¡¿Que locuras dices?! ¡¿De donde sacas esas cosas?! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado!-  
Looky agarra la hoja, la mira, afina su garganta, y dice:  
-Voy a leer lo que dice aqui-Agarro aire y dijo:-ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO-  
Kisshu arrebata la hoja y la dobla, y despues la rompe, y dice:  
-No es tu problema, entre nosostros no pasa nada-  
Looky sonriendo picaronamente dice:  
-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-  
-¡Claro que lo digo pedaso de inutil!-Dijo parandose de la silla, y aun rojo.  
Looky miro la ventana, y despues, sonriendo, le dice a Kisshu que se estaba sentando:  
-Oye...¿Has odtenido informacion sobre la loquita? Porque si es bella tal vez no haya que perder tiempo-  
Kisshu, ya sentado dice tranquilo:  
-Es ella, Ichigo es esa loquita-  
Looky lo mira sorprendido y dice:  
-Si que no perdiste tiempo amigo, no es por nada, pero ella esta buenisima, ademas, yo nunca pense que tu harias eso-  
Kisshu empuja a Looky, y Looky se cae al piso, y Kisshu le dice:  
-Callate-  
En la casa de Kisshu, Ichigo estaba limpiando, ultimamente ella se estaba dedicando a limpiar, ella estaba en el cuarto de Kisshu, arreglando una ropa, estaba doblando lo que lavo, ella miro todo el cuarto, y noto que habia una foto, de Kishsu con una mujer de pelo naranja rojiso, de ojos color azules, muy bonita, el pelo de a mujer era largo, como por los codos, la piel color blanco, ella se veia extrangera, la joven mujer estaba abrazando a Kisshu, Ichigo dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y agarro la foto, se sento en la cama y se dijo suavemente:  
-¿Quien es ella?-  
Miro la foto bien, y despues se desconcentro al escuchar el telefono, ella deja la foto donde la consiguio y fue a la sala y agarro el telefono color negro, y dice:  
-Alo, Buenos dias-  
--Alo, ¿Ichigo? Soy yo Lila--  
Ichigo se emociona y dice:  
-A hola Lila, ¿Como estas?-  
--Exelente, queria invitarte a ti y a Kisshu al desfile de moda a las 9:00, cuando llegue el dile, ¿ok? Tengo que colgar, estoy haciendo preparativo, chao...--  
-Chao...-  
No termino de decir cuando colgo, ella dejo el telefono en la sala, y siguio con lo suyo, saco una camisa de Kisshu, color blanca, y noto que era la que el le presto, Ichigo sonrio, sostuvo esa blusa en sus manos, sonriendo, se sento en la cama y penso en Kisshu cuando le presto la camisa, se ruborizo solo al pensar en el, ella sonrie y dice suavemente:  
-Kisshu...-  
Cuando Kisshu llega, ve que Ichigo habia preparado la cena, y tenia la mesa preparada, el sorprendido dice:  
-Wooo, no tenias que hacerlo-  
Ichigo sonriendo dice:  
-Si, pero sientate, vamos a comer, debes tener hambre-  
-Ok-  
Los dos se sentaron, y Ichigo dice:  
-Lila nos invito a un desfile de moda-  
Kisshu suspira y dice:  
-Dejame adivinar, hoy como en dentro de una hora-  
Ichigo asiente, y Kisshu suspira.  
-Ella nunca cambia-Dijo-Lo siento Ichigo, pero estoy cansado, no tengo animos para ir-  
Ichigo entrsiteza, pero dice sonriendo:  
-Ok, bueno, no importa, ademas, debes descansar mucho, tu trabajo debe ser estrezante-  
Kisshu mira la, sonrie, despues se mete un bocado de comida a la boca, y despues de tragar dice:  
-Sabe delicioso-  
Ichigo se ruboriza y dice:  
-Gracias...-  
Despues de la cena, Ichigo estaba limpiando la cocina, y Kisshu le dice:  
-Dejame ayudarte-  
Ichigo lo mira y sonrie y dice:  
-No, no importa, yo me encargo, tu mejor acuestate, estas cansado-  
Kisshu camina hacia ella, y le dice:  
-No te preocupes-  
En el desfile, Lila estaba estresada, y vio a todas las modelos, eran blancas, negras, morenas, delgads y altas como solo ellas son, pero faltaba una, ella las mira y dice:  
-¡¿Donde esta Miron (Marion)!?-  
Una de las modelos, un poco temeroza dice:  
-No va a poder venir, ella se torcio un tobillo, y me dijo esta mañana que te dijera-  
-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que no me lo digiste?!-  
-Se...me...olvido...-  
Lila exploto, iba de un lugar a otro gritando, y decia:  
-¡No puede ser posible! ¡Donde conseguire a otra modelo a estas alturas! ¡¡¿Quien querra remplazar...?!-  
No termino de decir, se le ocurrio alguien, ella agarra su celular, y hace una llamada.  
En la casa de Kisshu, Kisshu por fin iba a dormir, apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada, sono el telefono (Verdad que molesta cuando es pasa XD), el de mala manera se para y sale de la habitacion, agarra el telefono, y contesta mal humarado:  
-¡¿Quien es?!-  
En eso escucha la voz de Lila que le decia:  
--Kisshu, Kissshu, emergencia, trae a Ichigo ya, es una emergencia de vida o muerte, traela aqui, a donde se hace el desfile, tu sabes donde, en la hermoso, hotel-plaza-club reservado ¡Traela ya!--  
Kisshu no pudo decir nada cuando escucho el pi.................. Lila ya habia colgado.  
Kisshu se dirigio a la habitacion de Ichigo, la encontro plasidamente dormida, con su cabello rojo en la cara, y se notaba que estaba comoda, la sabana la cubria hasta el cuello, se veia muy bonita, Kisshu al verla, sonrio, no la iba a despertar, pero se acerco un poco, para contemplarla mas cerca, se puso al borde de la cama, y suavemente le quito el cabello de la cara, se veia tan linda, en eso ella se mueve, agarrando la mano de Kisshu como peluche, el intento soltar su mano, pero no pudo, Ichigo abrazo la mano de Kisshu, y el para liberarla, la saco bruscamente, despertandola, cuando se despierta, lo mira un poco aturdida, y dice:  
-¿Ya amanecio? ¿Por que todavia esta oscuro?-  
Kisshu se le acerca, y dice:  
-Lila quiere que estas alla, en el desfile, me llamo y dijo que te llevara de emergencia, pero si no quieres ir, no pienso obligarte...-  
No termino de decir, cuando Ichigo se levanto rapido, y emocionada dijo:  
-¡No puede ser! ¡La misma diseñadora mundialmente reconocida, quiere que valla para uno de sus desfiles! ¡Claro que si quiero ir!-  
Dijo muy contenta, Kisshu se para, y camino hacia la puerta diciendo:  
-Bueno, voy a cambiarme-  
Ichigo recordo que Kisshu estaba agotado, y dijo:  
-no imprta, mejor no, estas cansado, trabajas mucho-  
-Si mi idolo me llamara, y me digera que hacistiera a uno de sus trabajos, no importa que tan cansado estaria, yo iria, asi que vistete-  
Dijo y salio del cuarto.  
Los dos llegaron, Ichigo vestia con la ropa que Lila le dio, y Kisshu, elegante, esos desfiles son muy elelgantes, llegaron a donde estaba Lila, ella se movia de un lado a otro, estrezada, su hermoso cabello amarillo se movia para todos lados, y al ver a Kisshu y a Ichigo corrio hacia ellos y dijo casi gritando:  
-¿¡Por que tardaron?! ¡No importa! ¡Ichigo, ven!-  
Agarro a Ichigo de una mano, y se la llevo, Kisshu se quedo parado esperando fuera del camerino, donde estaban las modelos, adentro, Lila buscaba el vestido y decia:  
-Me modelaras, saldras a la pasarela, y daras lo mejor, la otra no pudo venir, asi que confio en ti, no me desecciones-  
Dijo eso, y saco un vestido rojo brillante, escotado por atras, abierto de un lado, con una tela de el mismo color que envolvia la cintura, y que de hay, bajaba una tela transparente color rojo escarchado, que llegaba hasta el fin de el vestido, y por alante, un escote no muy grande, y un hermoso diseño en la forda confeccionarlo, ella se lo da a Ichigo, Ichigo se lo pone, se veia hermosa, le resaltaba su figuara, ella era muy delgada, Lila le dio tacones altos, color rojo, al momento de pintarla, le pintaron la boca color rojo suave, rubor suave rosa en las mejillas, se encargaron de todo, las pestañas, la boca, las uñas, de todo, y en menos de 10 minutos, lista, parecia una hermosa princesa, con la plancha, le dieron volumen a su cabello, por fin, lista, las modelos estaban listas para salir, Ichigo salio con todas esas modelos flacuchas, y altas, ella era la mas baja, al salir, Kisshu la miro y sonrio, y la siguio, y le dijo  
-Te vez hermosa-  
Ichigo por detras de la cortina, veia la gente, y lo mira, y dice:  
-Gracias-  
Ella no se veaia como una chica de 17, se veia como la mujer que podia llegar a ser. Ichigo seguia mirando a los camarografos, a la gente, a todo, trago, y se arecosto a Kisshu, y dijo:  
-No puedo salir-  
-¿Por que? Te vez hermosa-  
Ichigo abrazo a Kisshu y dijo:  
-¡Y si me caigo en frente de todos! ¡Hago el ridiculo! ¡Si no me quieren! ¡Si me veo espantosa!-  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Te vez exelente, preciosa! ¡No te vas a caer! ¡Vas a ir halla y deslumbraras a todos con tu belleza! ¡Vas a opacar a todas esas modelos! ¡Solo piensa que estas sola! ¡Y estas modelando frente al espejo! ¡Como siempre lo haces!-  
Ichigo lo mira y Kisshu dice:  
-Te he visto modelar frente al espejo-  
-¡El espejo es una cosa! ¡Esto va a ser frente a mucha gente! ¡Saldra en el periodico! ¡Television nivel mundial! ¡En internet! ¡Si me caigo, sere la burla! ¡En las fotos del periodico saldra, en las noticias lo repetira! ¡En youtube no se cansaran de ver mi caida! ¡No!-  
-¡Tu no vas a halla a hacer el ridiculo! ¡Vas a impresionar a todos!-  
En eso Lila llega, y dice:  
-Vienes despues de la que acaba de salir-  
-Pero...-Lloriquio Ichigo.  
-¡Pero nada!-  
Lila y Kisshu empujan a Ichigo a la pasarela, al salir, o mas bien, cuando Ichigo entra a la pasarela, todos le empiezan a tomar, las camaras, los flash, las miradas estaban concentradas en ella, Ichigo empezo a caminar lentamente, tantas luces la mareaban, se desconcentro unos segundos al ver a la misma mujer que salia en la foto con Kisshu, y por desconcentrarse, casi se cae, pero no fue problema no se calla, ella siguio caminando mas segura, y al salir de hay, Lila la agrro del brazo, para el cambio de ropa, ella salio muchas veces, cada vez, lo hacia mejor, y a lo ultimo, era el centro de atencion, al terminar el desfile, ella estaba en el camerino, quitandose el maquillaje, todas las modelos se estaban llendo, y siempre la felicitaban, al irse, Lila le llaga, se sienta a su lado, y le dice:  
-Hola super modelo-  
-hola Lila-  
-Estuviste espectacular, deberias meterte a esto, enserio-  
-Me encantaria, pero...no se, ademas, te tengo que dar las gracias, si no fuera por ti...y por Kisshu no hubiera salido-  
-Si, Kisshu es muy, pero mala suerte, el tiene novia-  
-¿Tiene novia?-  
-Si, se llama Rita Selfwers, es una mujer de pelo rojiso, ojos azules, blanca, y extrangera-  
Ichigo recordo la foto, y a la mujer que vio cuando modelaba.  
Kisshu esperaba a Ichigo, cuando se le acerca Rita, el al verlo dice:  
-Hola amor, ¿Como estas? Me digiste que no venias-  
Kisshu la mira, y dice:  
-Hola Rita, es que fue de improviso-  
-¿Me querias dar una sorpresa?-  
Kisshu le iba a decir de Ichigo, pero no, asi que le dijo.  
-Si, queria sorprenderte, pero no te encontre-  
Rita lo abraza y dice feliz:  
-Tu siempre eres asi, de improvisto, no eres nada predecible, te quiero mucho-  
Kisshu sonrie un poco, deseando que Ichigo se tarde mucho en salir, o que ella se valla proton, pero nada de eso sucedio, en eso, llega Lila e Ichigo, cuando Ichigo ve a Rota abrazanda de Kisshu, dijo:  
-¿Quien es ella Kisshu?-  
Kisshu la mira, y toma distancia de Rita, y dice:  
-Ella es Rita Selfwers-  
Rita sonrio al verla y dijo:  
-¡Eres la modelo joven! ¡Te tengo que decir que te modelas bien, exelente!-  
Lila sonriendo dice:  
-Si, y todo gracias a Kisshu, el la trajo-  
Rita mira a Kisshu feliz, y dice emocionada:  
-¡No me digiste que eras amigo de una modelo! ¡Tu sabes que yo siempre e querido conocer a una modelo! ¡Que siempre e querido modelar!-  
Rita era una persona amable, siempre lo fue, respetuosa con el amor, y cuando era necesario, directa, pero eso no la preparo para lo que escucho:  
-Kisshu e Ichigo viven juntos-Dijo Lila  
Rita cambio la cara de felicidad, a una de desconcierto, y dijo un poco confundida:  
-Nunca me digiste que tenias familia...-  
-Es que no son familia, por ahora, se conocieron, y Kisshu dejo que Ichigo viviera en su casa-Dijo Lila, siempre le tuvo rabia y celos a Rita, y cualquier oportunidad que tenia para hacerla sentir mal, la aprovechaba.  
Ritra cambio su cara de desconcierto, a una de tristeza, y dijo mirando el piso:  
-Veo, chao-  
Al decir eso, se fue, un poco triste, se monto en su super carro y se fue, cuando arranco, dijo suavemente:  
-Ichigo...-  
Al decir eso, apreto el volante, un poco brava.


	4. Rita vs Ichigo¡Acepta sentimientos!

Capitulo 4.I

chigo estaba preparando la comida, el almuerzo para ser exacto, ella tarareaba una cancion, una de sus canciones favoritas, normalmete ella almorzaba sola, pero esta vez, Kissshu iba a almorzar en la casa, eso la ponia muy feliz, ella sirvio todo, preparo la mesa, y en eso, el timbre, ella llena de alegria, abrio la puerta, y dijo:  
-Hola Kisshu....-  
No termino de decir, cuando vio a Rita parada frente a ella, Rita entra y dice:  
-Entonces es verdad que vives con mi novio-  
-Si...-Dijo cambiando la cara de alegria a una de...no tan alegre-Pero no lo malinterprete...-  
-No te preocupes, solo supe que Kisshu iba a venir, y como quiero verlo, vine, pero fue muy descortes de mi parte, perdon-  
-No importa-  
Ichigo cierra la puerta, Rita pasa, y se sienta en el sillon, vio que la casa estaba impecable, brillaba de limpio, ella, dijo:  
-¿Y dime? ¿Que hiciste de comida?-  
-Algo sencillo, pasta-  
Ella suelta un "Ja!", y dice despues:  
-La pasta engorda-  
Ichigo frunce el ceño, y dice:  
-Uno al año, no hace daño-  
-Lo se, pero...se nota que eres de clase baja, no importa que tengas ropas finas, se te ve en la cara, por eso se que lo que vas a hacer a mi querido Kisshu son comidas bajas y horribles-  
-Es preferible eso, a pagar casi 500 dolares por un plato de 2 hojas de lechuga con mayonesa, y salsa de ajo,que venden en los restaurantes finos, pagas tanto y lo que comes no da ni caries-  
Rita se empezo a disgustar, y le dijo:  
-Mira niñita del demonio, pedaso de loca, somos de clase alta por algo, y tu no creas que puedes meterte asi como asi por los ojos de Kisshu, yo conosco ese truco, te haces la victima, te metes en la de Kisshu, te vuelves millonaria con su dinero, ¡Eso es lo que quieres!.-  
-Solo hay algo que no entiendo-  
-¡¿Que?!-  
-¿Como es posible que Kisshu se haya fijado en alguien tan....tan tu?-  
Rita se le fue la paciencia, se paro del mueble, y agarro a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa, puso su mano en puño, lista para golpearla, Ichigo cierra los ojos, y Rita la golpeo con fuerza, y despues dice:  
-¡Repitelo!-  
-¿Como es posible que Kisshu se haya fijado en alguien como tu?-  
Dijo Ichigo, pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, Rita furica le dice:  
-Te enceñare a no meterte conmigo-  
Ichigo cerro y apreto los ojos, esperando el golpe, Rita la fue a golpear, pero algo detuvo su brazo, a sentimetros de la cara de Ichigo, alguien la agarro de la mano, y dijo:  
-¡¿Que significa esto?!-  
Al ver, Rita se pone nerviosa, y suelta a Ichigo dejandola en el piso, y dice:  
-Kisshu, querido, ¿Como estas?-  
Kisshu no tenia una cara de alegria, el va con Ichigo, que seguia en el piso, se arrodilla a su lado, y le dice:  
-¿Estas bien?-  
Ichigo tenia las manos en su cara, tapandose, sentia un horrible dolor en la mejilla izquierda, Kisshu toma delicadamente las manos de Ichigo, y las bajas, y noto que su mejilla izquierda, estaba roja, tirando a morado, el toco suavemente el moreton, y ella exclamo:  
-Hau! Me duele!-  
-Perdon-  
Rita se lleno de celos, y se puso roja de la rabia, y dijo:  
-Esa niña se lo merecia-  
Kisshu la mira enojado y dice:  
-¡¿Como es posible que hayas hecho eso?!-  
El se para del piso, y tras el Ichigo, Rita roja aun dice:  
-Esa niña...busco problemas,1, quizo darte pasta, todos saben que la pasta engorda, 2 me insulto...y 3...-  
-1 una de mis comidas favoritas es la pasta, para tu informacion y demas fines, 2 ¿que te dijo? Ichigo dijo que tu que...-  
Rita se quedo callada, y despues dijo:  
-Que no era posible que tu hayas fijado en mi-  
Kisshu mira a Ichigo y le pregunta:  
-¿Por que digiste eso?-  
Ichigo miro el piso y dijo:  
-Ella dijo que era una niña del demonio, que estaba loca, y que supuestamente que queria volverme milloraria con tu dinero-  
Kisshu suspira y le dice a Rita:  
-¿Por que dijiste eso?-  
Rita mira a Ichigo, enojada, le dice:  
-¡Estas loca! ¡Yo como Kisshu te enviaria a un manicomio! ¡Hay es donde debes estar! ¡En un manicomio! ¡Loca!-  
Eso hizo que Ichigo se enfuereciera, y sin pensarlo, se abalanza contra Rita, pero antes de que hiciese algo, Kisshu sostuvo a Ichigo, en sus brazos para que no escapara, y Ichigo le grita a Rita:  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarme loca! ¡Eso no te lo permito! ¡Yo no estoy loca! ¡Si vuelves a decir eso te jure que te golpeare tan fuerte que...!-  
-¡Ichigo basta!-Exclamo Kisshu.  
Ichigo se calmo un poco, y en eso, entra Looky a la casa:  
-Hola amigo., ¿Como has estado?-  
Todos lo miran, y Looky los mira, y al ver a Rita con cara de rabia, y Kisshu sosteniendo a Ichigo, se dio cuanta de lo que sucedia, sonrio y dijo:  
-Continuen, yo espero-  
Al decir eso, se sento en una cilla, viendo todo.  
-Kisshu, por tu bien, aleja a esa loca de aqui-Dijo Rita  
-¡Loca sera tu madre!-Le grito Ichigo rabiosa.  
-Calmense ya-Dijo Kisshu sosteniendo a Ichigo con mayor fuerza.  
-Huiii!!!!!!!!!-Dijo Looky mientras comia un poco de espaguetis viendo la pelea.  
-¡La tuya! ¡Tu madre es la loca! ¡Debio estar loca para tenerte! ¡Y seguro vives aqui como arrimada porque ella no te quiso!-Le grito Rita.  
Looky al escuchar eso, se trago unos espaguetis sin masticar.  
Ichigo se lleno de rabia , se puso roja, fue tanto, que se estaba intentando liberar, para golpear a Rita, y Kisshu, apenas la lograba mantener, Kisshu dijo:  
-Looky, ayuda-  
-Dejalo, la pelea esta buena-Respondio Looky emocionado-Es como la lucha libre, pero femenino-  
Despues de varios minutos de intentar liberarse, Ichigo se calmo, Kisshu logro escuchar que Ichigo estaba llorando, el, preocupado le pregunta:  
-¿Te encuentras bien...?-  
Ichigo se puso las manos en la cara, ella llorava muy fuerte, habian lagrimas que caian al piso, Kisshu al notarlo dijo:  
-Looky, ¿Me hairas el favor de llevarte a Rita?-  
Looky sin hablar, se para, y agarra a Rita por el brazo, y la saca de la casa, a Rita, no le dio tiempo de quejarse, y Looky...ps...se escondio para segui averiguando...  
Kisshu sento a Ichigo en el mueble, Ichgo se empezo a quitar las lagrimas, y por intentar calmarse, le dio hipo, Kisshu preocupado le dice:  
-Ichigo...No llores, por favor, me estoy preocupando, dime lo que pasa...-  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es que...nada, no lo entenderias...-Dijo en tono lloroso.  
Kisshu tomo sus manos, y se acerco mucho, y le dijo:  
-Lo entenderia, si me lo dices-  
-No lo creo, ademas, no quiero recordar-  
Kisshu, al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta que ella tenia una especie de trauma. El la abrazo fuerte, Ichigo, despues de sorprenderce, y ruborizarse, lo abrazo, en eso, escuchan un ruido, y los toman distancia, y miran por la cocina, y ven a Looky en el piso, Looky sonrie inocentemente, Kisshu, lo mira un poco disgustado, e Ichigo se pone roja, ella, apenada, se levanta, y dice:  
-¿Van a comer?-  
-Si-Dijo Looky.  
Kisshu susppiro, y despues dijo:  
-Si, pero dejame ayudarte-  
Al decir eso, se levanta del mueble, y van a la cocina, Looky se para del piso, y se sacude.  
Kisshu y Looky estaban comiendo, e Ichigo en su habitacion, Looky aprovecho el momento, y dijo:  
-¿Y tu querida no noviesita por ahora?-  
-En su cuarto-Dijo Kisshu, un poco mal humorado.  
-Vaya, dime, ¿por que tu querida no noviesita por ahora tenia la mejilla roja tirando a morado-  
-Rita la agarro a golpes-  
-Te dije que esa Rita era una salvaje, mira como trato a tu querida no noviesita por ahora-  
Kisshu pone sus manos en la mesa con fuerza y dice:  
-1. Tu me insitaste a que fuera su novio. 2. Daja de decir que no es mi noviesita por ahora-  
-¡Ya son novios! ¡Tu no pierdes tiempo!-  
Al decir eso, Kisshu con el pie, empuja la silla de Looky para atras, tumbandolo al piso, y dice:  
-Ella no es mi novia-  
Looky se levanta, y acomoda la silla, y dice:  
-¿Enserio? ¿Y que fue cuando le agarraste las manos, y le dijiste:"Lo entenderia, si me lo dices", y ella te responde:"No lo creo, ademas, no quiero recordar", y tu la abrasaste con fuerza, y ella te abrazo...-  
No termino, cuando Kisshu, le restrego sus espaguetis en la cara, y dice:  
-Callate-  
-Por lo menos acepta lo que sientes por ella-  
Kisshu suspiro, y siguio comiendo.  
Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, cantando un cancion suavemente:  
-I'm loving living every single day but sometimes I feel so....  
I hope to find a little peace of mind and I just want to know.

And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again.

Chorus:

In my dreams I am not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I will be so far away from home. -( la cancion se llama far away from home, la canta Groove Coverage , aqui les dejo la pagina:

.com/watch?v=5ti1dAC6r94&feature=related, si es que la quieren escuchar)  
Ichigo se miro al espejo, y se puso un trapito de agua, que estaba remojado con agua fria, en la mejilla, ella suspira, y dice:  
-Esto me pasa por buscar problemas- Ella sonrio, al recordar el abrazo, y se lanzo a la cama, y sonriendo dijo:-Pero valio la pena-Y continuo cantando:  
-If we could make it through the darkest Night we'd have a brighter day.  
the world I see beyond your pretty eyes, makes me want to stay.

And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again.

Chorus:

In my dreams I am not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I will be so far away from home.

I count on you, no matter what they say, cause love can find its time.  
I hope to be a part of you again, baby let us shine.  
And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again.-  
En eso, entra Kisshu, y se quedo esuchando su suave canto, y sonrio arrecostado en la puerta.  
Ichigo no se percato de su precencia, y seguia cantando:  
-Chorus: x2

In my dreams I am not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I will be so far away from home...-  
Paro al escuchar a Kisshu decir:  
-Si huvieras sabido que cantas asi, no te huviera llavado a la pasarela, si no a una tarima para concierto-  
Ichigo se sento, y sonriendo dijo:  
-Nose, eso me daria miedo-  
Kisshu no traia la chaqueta de su flu, y se le veia muy bien, la camisa blanca, y la corbata negra, el se sienta a su lado, y le puso el trapito frio en la mejilla, y dijo:  
-No te preocupes, no volvera a pasar algo asi, esto se quitara en poco tiempo, eso creo...-  
Ichigo, un poco ruborizada dice:  
-Gracias por ayudarme, y perdon por el problema que tuviste con tu novia-  
Kisshu le quita el pañito de la cara, y le dice acariciando su cabello:  
-No te preocupes, ademas, entre Rita y yo, las cosas no son iguales que antes-  
En eso, Ichigo recordo algo, y dice:  
-¿Ya Looky se fue?-  
Kisshu sonrie como diciendo: "Emmm...Jijiji"-y dice:  
-No, esta en la sala, me estaba molestando, asi que...-  
Looky estaba en la sala, en el mueble, la correa lo amordazaba, unos mecates lo amarraban de brazos y piernas, y estaba amarrado al mueble, con unos mecates.  
-Tuve que callarlo-Dijo Kisshu, rascandose la cabeza.  
-¿Por mi culpa te molestaba?-  
Kisshu se puso un poco rojo y dijo:  
-No, no es por tu culpa, no te preocupes-  
Ichigo, miro la ventana, y la luz que se colaba, y dijo:  
-El dia esta lindo-  
-Tienes razon, pero me parecesm mas linda que cualquier cosa-  
Ichigo lo mira, roja, y sorprendida, y Kisshu ruborizado, dice:  
-Emmm........yo..........pues..........tengo que ver como esta Looky-  
El dia se volvio noche rapido, Kisshu e Ichigo pasaron un gran tiempo hablando en el cuarto de ella, hasta que Ichigo se quedo dormida en su cama, y y abrazando a Kisshu como un osito de peluche, Kisshu estaba sentado, a su lado, y jugaba con su pelo, y sonriendo dulcemente solo por mirarla, el suspiro, y penso:"Tal vez...Looky tanga razon, y yo si sienta algo especial por Ichigo, pero...¿Como evitarlo?-Kisshu se paro de la cama, cuidadosamente, para no despertarla, la arropo bien, y le dio un beso en la frente, salio del cuarto, prendio el aire, apago la luz, y cerro la puerta sonriendo.


	5. ummno se como ponerle

Capitulo 5.

Kisshu estaba en el trabajo, era de noche, y ya se estaba llendo, el fue a buscar su super carro en el estacionamiento subterraneo, y ve que hay, tambien estaba Looky, que ya se iba, Kisshu al verlo, lo llama:  
-Hey! ¡Looky! ¡Ven!-  
Looky camina hacia el, y despues, el se apolla en el carro de Kisshu y dice:  
-¿Que pasa amigo?-  
Kisshu dudo un poco y despues dijo:  
-Necesito que me digas algo...-  
Looky subio una ceja, y dijo:  
-¿Que cosa?-  
-Oye...es sobre...Ichigo...-  
-¡No me digas! ¡Quieres darle una sortija!-  
-NO!-Grito Kisshu, sus mejillas estaban con un ligero color rojo.  
Looky se rio, y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda a Kisshu, y le dijo:  
-Calmate, y dime...-  
Kisshu no lo miro, y le dijo, un poco disgustado y rojo:  
-Te queria preguntar, bueno...sobre....¡¿Como sabes que le gustas a alguien?!-Dijo Kisshu todo rojo.  
Looky se quedo con la boca abierta, y despues rei fuertre y dijo:  
-¡Lo sabia! ¡Te gusta! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Uno de los hombres mas codiciados....Y preguntando como sabe si le gustas a alguien! ¡Esto es un sueño!-  
Kisshu no lo miraba, estaba rojo, y dijo:  
-Aja, como sea, ¿Me vas a decir?-  
-Kisshu, amigo mio debes saber, ya que has tenido muchas novias-  
-Pero con Ichigo es diferente, mi verdadera pregunta es. ¿Como sabes que le gustas a esa persona que tanto te gusta?-  
Looky tuerce la boca, y dice:  
-Facil, que una amiga te lo diga-  
-Ja, ja, ja, ¡No me causa gracia!-  
-Kisshu, es facil, solo debes prestar atencion a su comportamiento, y sus reacciones contigo, y ya, asi se puedes descubrir facilmente-  
Al decir eso, se fue a su carro, Kisshu volvio a su casa, y al entrar, ve que la mesa estaba servida, con su comida, y Ichigo lo estaba esperando, para comer, ella al verlo, va hacia el y le dice:  
-¡Ya llegaste! ¡Que alegria! ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya comieste? ¿Te sirvo?-  
Kisshu sonriendo dice:  
-¿Me estabas esperando para comer?-  
Ichigo se ruboriza, y dice:  
-Si...-  
-Bueno, debes tener hambre, asi que comamos-  
-Dejame calentar la comida-  
-Yo te ayudo-  
mientras que comian, Kisshu mira a Ichigo, y recuerda lo que Looky le dijo:-"Kisshu, es facil, solo debes prestar atencion a su comportamiento, y sus reacciones contigo, y ya, asi se puedes descubrir facilmente"-El, mira su plato pensativo, enserio queria saber lo que sentia Ichigo, y aunque era muy odvio, lo que sentia el, por ella, no dejaba que se diera cuenta, de lo sentimientos de ella hacia el, por unos minutos, Kisshu dejo de comer, solo pensando en la manera de saber la verdad, Ichigo, un poco preocupada dice:  
-¿No te gusto la comida? ¿Quieres que prepare otra?-  
Kisshu la mira sorpredido, y dice:  
-No, solo es que...pensaba cosas del trabajo, la comida esta deliciosa-  
Ichigo sonrio y le pregunto:  
-¿Como te fue en el trabajo?-  
-Bien-  
-¿Solo eso?-  
-Ok, muy bien. Pero dime...¿como has estado?-  
-Yo, nada interesante, porcierto, casi se me olvida, te llamron unas personas-  
-¿Quien?-  
-Unos tales Lilia, y...Reiku...-  
Al decir eso, a Kisshu se le cae el cubierto, palidece, el solo conocia a dos personas en este mundo con esos nombres, ella lo mira preocupada y dice:  
-¿Que pasa Kisshu?  
-Bueno, si, es que...-  
-¿que pasa?-  
-¿Que te dijo?-  
-Que iban a venir pronto-  
Kisshu suspiro, de suspiro de auxilio.  
Al terminar de comer, y de arreglar la cocina, Kisshu se fue a hablar en el cuarto de Ichigo, ultimamente se le habia pegado esa costumbre, y siempre era asi, si no era el, en el cuarto de ella, era ella en el cuarto de el, pero siepre hablaban. Kisshu estaba sentado a lado de Ichigo...  
-¿Me estas diciendo que tu perra llamada lili se comio tu tarea de verdad o fue mentira?-Dijo Kisshu muy confundido arrecostado al espaldar de la cama.  
-¡Es verdad! ¡Mi estupida mascota se comio mi tarea!-Dijo Ichigo exsaltada, ella estaba costada en la cama, con su cabeza utilizando como almohada las piernas de Kisshu, mientras que el jugaba con su pelo, a peinarlo con los dedos, o ponerselo y quitarselo de la cara, o tal vaz, solo acriciarle la cabeza, o la cara.  
-No te creo, eso esta muy repetido-  
-¡Es verdad!, ¡Al igual que la del estupido profesor de matematicas!-  
-Que raro-  
-¿Que cosa?-  
-Solo tus mascotas rompian la tarea de tus materias menos favoritas, como fisica...-  
-Era horrible, tiempo, espacio, etc, etc, etc-  
-Quimica-  
-Horrorosa, ¡Me preguntaban que aparecia si unia cloruro de sodio con potasio etc...-  
-Matematicas-  
-¡No me la recuerdes porfa! ¡Lo mas facil fueron lo polinomios! ¡Y la suma resta multiplicacion y division! ¡Suerte que las logre pasa!-  
-Psicologia-  
-No hables de eso-  
-Artistica-  
-¿Quien carriso le va a importar los mayas?-  
-Familiar-  
-Huuuyyyyyyy-  
-Salud-  
-Vivia feliz hasta que vi eso, al ver las enfermedades de transmicion sexual, el SIDA; VIH;VPH;¡UHhhyy!, y digame los anticonsectivos, o las charlas sobre el sexo-  
Kisshu rio un poco, y despues dijo:  
-Historia Universal, Historia-  
-Me duerme-  
-Ummm...Premilitar-  
-Salia negra-  
-Religion-  
-Esa era bien, aunque me daba miedo cuando se referia a la apocalipsis, anticristo, o el juicio final. ¡No quiero ir al infierno!-  
Kisshu le quito la pollina de la cara, y dijo:  
-Tu no iras al infierno, eres una niña bueno. pero...Educacion Fisica-  
-Casi quedo esteril de las caidas, golpes, etc...Soy muy torpe, y no soy rapida para las carreras-  
-Dibujo Tecnico-  
-No menciones esa materia-  
-Geografia-  
-No me interesa cual es la capital de Hawai, ¡Que pasi mas chiquito!-  
-Es una isla de Estados Unidos-  
-Por eso me rasparon el examen-  
-Idioma-  
-No entendia nada, era como si me hablaran en otro idioma-  
-¿Por que sera?-dijo con odiosidad- Gramatica, y Literatura-  
-Esa si me gusta, se ven cosas odvias, pero detesto los verbos.-  
-Por fin, ya sospechaba que no te gustara el colegio. Biologia-  
-Llore cuando matamos un sapo, ademas que salto, y entro a mi blusa-  
-Computacion-  
-Facil, ademas, el profe, me dejaba estar en Internet-  
-Nociones basicas de oficina-  
-Aburrido-  
-¿Que mas...? ¿Te daban Musica?-  
-Si, pero...Siempre el profesor nos llamaba abogados del demonio, siempre los guachafiteros lo molestaban-  
-Teatro-  
-Una vez fui un extra, me cai para atras, y todo negro ¡Y era un arbol!-  
Kisshu no aguanto la risa  
-¿Club de ciencias?-  
-Nerds, que siempre te ponian en verguanza-  
-¿Cocina?-  
-Me gustaba, pero se me quemaban la comida-  
-¿Te gustaba algo sin ponerle un pero?-  
-Estaba en el equipo de gimnasia, y era la lider de las porristas-  
-¿Porrista? ¿No que eras torpe? ¡¿Saliste con un deportista popular?!-Pregunto Kisshu con curiosidad, y lo ultimo con celos.  
Ichigo, al ver la reaccion de Kisshu, se rio un poco, y dijo:  
-En eso no, era divertido. Y no, no sali con un deportista popular, tal vez me haya atraido uno que otro...-  
Kisshu levanta una ceja.  
-Ok, todos, pero ese no es el caso. Ellos nunca se fijaron en mi, y yo sabia eso, bueno, las demas del grupo, me lo hacian saber, pero es que ellos solo se fijaban en el cuerpo, y nada mas-  
-¿Eras gorda?-  
-No-  
-¿Y que?-  
-Buscaban chicas explotadas, por decirlo asi-  
Kisshu sonrie, y dice:  
-Que tontos fueron esos chicos, no saben lo que tenian en frente-  
Ichigo se extraño y se ruborizo, se levanta, apoyandose en una mano, lo mira y dice:  
-¿Que?-  
Kisshu se ruboriza, y despues le acaricia la cabeza, y le dice:  
-¿Con cuanto pasaste el bachillerato?-  
-Increiblemente con 18-  
-Hablo el promedio, no la edad-  
-¡Con 18 tonto! ¡Tengo 17! ¡Sali a los 16!-  
-¡Wooohhh!-  
-Dije lo mismo-  
-Yo lo pase con 19 el bachillerato, y casi 20 en la universidad-  
-¿Cuales eran tus materias favoritas?-  
-Todas execto Artistica, Historia, y Deporte, era una dececion en deporte, los dias que tocaban deportes, siempre regrsaba morado-  
-¡Igual que yo en cocina! ¡Siempe regresaba con una quemadura nueva!-  
-No parece, tu cocinas exelnte-  
-Aprendi a cocinar a finales, pero a finales. Y tu?-  
-Aprendi a cocinar cuando huvo una epidemia de gripe, las señoras de sevicio, el cocinero, mis padres, mi hermano mayor, todos se enfermaron, hay aprendi a cocinar, limpiar, lavar, y ser enfermera-  
Ichigo se rio un poquito, y dijo:  
-¿A que edad fue eso?-  
-Cuando tenia como tu edad, 17 o 16, por hay, creo que 17, no me gustaba estar en casa, y mucho menos trabajar-  
-Desearia haberte visto-  
-No, creeme, no querrias verme-  
En eso, el brazo, con el que Ichigo estaba apoyada, faya, haciendo que ella se vaya para adelante, o sea, se cae hacia Kisshu, el la sotiene, entre sus brazos, y los dos se miran a los ojos, eso hace que se ruborizan, Kisshu se le hacerca MUCHO, tanto, que sintio su aliento caliente, el, se fue acercando mas, Kisshu fue abriendo un poco la boca para besar a Ichigo, ella cierra los ojos, esperando el beso, pero...Kisshu solo roso suavemente los labios de Ichigo, cuando sono el telfono, el toma distancia, mal humorado, y se paro sin hablar, a contestar el telefono, Ichigo se quedo en la cama, quieta, y un poco roja, ella miraba la nada, el no lo sabia, pero ella sintio el rose de labios, que apenas tuvieron, pero fue agradable para los dos.

El fue a la sala 2, donde estaba el telefono, contesto enojado:  
-i¿Quien es?!-  
--_Huy! ¡Que caracter_!--Dijo la voz de Looky.  
-¡Looky! ¡¿Por que molestas tanto?!-  
--_Veo que alguien llego a la casa con el pie izquierdo_!--  
-¡Lo que yo se, es que si sigues fastidiando, mañana no tendras pies!-  
--_Solo tenia curiusidad, queria saber como te iba con tu amorsito, aunque no sabia que resivirias asi de enojado_--  
-¡Me acabas de interrumpir! ¡Estaba con ella en el cuarto! ¡En un momento decisivo...!-  
--¡_No me digas que estabas haciendo cosas sucias con ella! ¡Y yo soy el payaso_!--  
-¡No! ¡Casi la beso! ¡Pero por ti solo fue un roce de labios! ¡Mas nada!-  
--¿_Ella se dejo_?--  
-Si.-  
--_Ok, hay esta la respuesta, y chao, sigue aprovechando la noche es joven, y mucho mas con esa nena_-- En eso, se escucha una voz femenina que decia ---¡¡_Lookandrio!!! ¿Aquien llamas nena_?---- Despues escucho la voz de Looky, decir:--_solo es que Kisshu se encontro a una nenita, y no sabe como declarase, o __montarla, por asi decirlo amor---_Al escuchar eso, Kisshu dice fuerte:  
-LOOOOKANDRIOOOOOO-  
--_Perdon, chao_--  
Al decir eso, colgo. Kisshu dejo el telefono en la sala, y se fue al cuarto de Ichigo, se sento a su lado, y le dijo sonriendo:  
-¿en que estabamos?-  
Ichigo se ruboriza. Kisshu se le acerca, ella se va un poco para atras, y se cae boca arriba en la cama, Kisshu se pone arriba de ella, apoyando sus brazos y sus rodillas, justa alado de ella, Ichigo se puso muy roja, Kisshu se le hacerca, ella cierra los ojos, al igual que Kisshu, y cuando, el apenas posaba su boca ensima de la de Ichigo...Sono el timbre...El se levato, enojado, y despues salio del cuarto, dejando Ichigo acostada, mirando el techo, y roja. El baja por las escaleras, y abre la puerta, y dice cgritando:  
-¡Vayase!!!!-  
-Kisshu?-  
Kisshu al ver, eran dos señores, una mujer mayor. un hombre mayor, la mujer tenia pelo blanco, recojido con una cola de caballo, ojos celeste, vestida de negro y muy elegante, el hombre tenia pelo negro, vigote, alto, blanco, ojos marrones, vestido de negro, los dos tenian como 45 años, Kisshu al verlos se petrifica....En eso, baja Ichigo, que le pregunta:  
-¿Por que gritas?-  
Kisshu de pasos atras, tenia cara de terror, las dos personas pasan, y Ichigo dice:  
-¿Quienes son?-  
-Mis...Padres....-Apenas pudo decir Kisshu aterrorizado....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, voy a ahcer un corto sobre san valentin...una historia corta, pensaba en algo cm...nose...el que tenga una idea, me la manda, por eso quieron m envian mensaje, como no se de que hacer, odvio de amor, pero nose, Estas son mis occiones (El que me quiera ayudar envienme un mesaje, que sea de idea)**

**1-penseba que se tratara de dos mejores amigos, que se separaron, y un mes antes de San valentin se volvieron a ver, y se pusieron feliz, y se enamoraron, y en san valentin, se declararon...**

**2-Que sean unos chicos de escuela que "No se llevan bien", pero el dia de san valentin se demuestra lo contrario.**

**3-Esta seria una continuacion con Tokyo mew mew, que Kisshu, Pai y Taruto regresaron a la tierra, y se mimetizaba de humano (Odvio, las mews sabian), Kisshu le pidio a las amigas de la escuela ayda para comprarle un regalo a Ichigo, pero Ichigo confunde las cosas, viendo a Kisshu con Miwa en una joyria...**

**4-No se, el que me quiera ayudar.**

**5-Ichigo esta haciendo, con los demas del colegio, arreglos para san valentin, en el ginçmnasio, y hay conoce a Kisshu...**

**6-En el colegio, buscaron a todos los mayores de 12 años, y hicieron una prueva, que entregarian un niño de 4 y uno de 1 año, huerfanos, por una semana a los estudiantes, se darian en parejas a la azar, y a Ichigo le tocaria con Kisshu, una semana antes de san vallentin...**

**7-Ustedes saben, Los dos, un poco enemigos en el colegio, intentando ponerse celos, pero se meten en problemas, y bueno....Ya sabran lo demas...**

**8-¡Otra ayuda!**

**Los que quieran ayudarme, solo diagn, maximo, necesito las respuestas para pasado mañana, pueden comunicarse con mi primer correo, el otro se me olvido la clave...lo que no esten en FanFiction, denle donde dice mi nombre Fabiana Stephany, justo alado del nombre de las historia, esto es para personas como yo, que no sabiamos de muchoooo**


	6. Los caprichosos padres

Capitulo 6.

Los padres de Kisshu estaba petrifica, sus padres entraron, Kisshu dijo sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su cara, y dijo:  
-Padre, Madre,¿Que pasa? ¿Que se les ofrece?-  
La mujer, miro el lugar, y dijo:  
-Muy sencillo, este lugar no están lujosos como tu padre y yo pensamos-  
Ichigo se sorprende, y piensa:"¡¿NO están lujoso?! ¡Pero este es el lugar mas lujoso donde he estado! ¡¿En que clase de casa vivirán ellas!?"  
-Tienes razón querida, pensamos que vivías en unamansión-Dijo el hombre, mientras cerraba la puerta.  
-Es que ustedes saben que yo no soy tan fanático de lo lujoso extremo-Dijo Kisshu un poco nervioso.  
Ichigo lo mira sorprendida, y piensa:"¡¿Como que no es fanático de lo lujoso extremo?! ¡¿Estoes simplele lujo?!"  
-Que disección-Dijo la mujer.  
El hombre nota a Ichigo, y dice:  
-¿Quien es la señorita?-  
-Ella es...-Dijo Kisshu sin saber responder-es...mi...no...-  
-¡Su sirvienta!-Dijo Ichigo, antes de que Kisshu terminara de decir.  
La madre de Kisshu la mira, camina hacia ella, y mira a Kisshu, y este sonrie, y dice:  
-Si, ella es mi sirvienta, Ichigo Momomija-  
-Con que Ichigo, Tu debes ser la chica que me respondio en el telefono esta tarde-  
-Si señora-Dijo Ichigo para parecer mas cortes.  
El padre de Ichigo, tomo su mano, y dice:  
-Soy Reiku Akisuki, gusto en conocerte, señorita Ichigo-Dijo, y soltó la mano.  
-Yo soy Lilia de Akisuki, la madre de tu jefe, gusto en conocerte, cuando llame, supuse que eras joven, pero no pense que tanto-Dijo eso, y miro a Kisshu, de manera regañona.  
Kisshu sonrió, se le veían los nervios, estaba casi temblando.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes niña?-Dijo Reiku.  
-17, señor-Dijo Ichigo con sus manos tras la espalda.  
-¡tan joven!-DijoLilia con una mano, tapando la boca-¡Eres aun una niña!-  
-Ustedes no decían eso cuando tenia su edad-Dijo Kisshu de brazos cruzados, y refunfuñando.  
-¿Quieren tomar algo? Deben estar cansados-Dijo Ichigo con tono amable.  
-Si, muchas gracias-Dijo Lilia-Un baso de agua fría.-  
-Para mi, vino-Dijo Reiku.  
-Esta bien-Dijo Ichigo, mientras iba a la cocina.  
Al irse, Kisshu se les acerca y dice:  
-¿Por que vinieron?-Dijo con un mal gusto.  
-Hijo, sabes que nosotros somos tus padres, queremos visitarte-DijoLilia.  
-Los conozco, digan-Dijo Kisshu serio.  
-Vinimos a la ciudad por algo, i bueno...-Decía Reiku.  
-¿Por que no se quedaron en un hotel?-  
-Esta bien, nos descubriste-DijoLilia-Estamos en la bancarrota, no tenemos dinero, entonces decidimos venir...-  
-¿Por que no se quedaron con mis hermanos mayores?-Dijo con los brazos cruzados.  
-Es que no están en la ciudad-  
-¡¿Los 7?!-Exclamo Kisshu con una falsa imprecion de disgusto.  
-Esta bien, no nos quisieron atender-DijoLilia angustiada.  
-Ya veo porque. los que nos hicieron fuehorrible-Dijo Kisshu.  
-¡No nos puedes dejar en la calle!!-Dijo Reiku.  
-¿Como ustedes nos dejaron a nosotros?-  
-¡Eres nuestro hijo!-Dijo Reiku.  
Kisshu los miro, y dijo:  
-Esta bien, pueden quedarse-Al decir eso, suspiro.  
Sus padres se sientan en la mesa (la silla de la mesa), y llega Ichigo, y le da el baso de vidrio, a cada uno.  
-Ichigo-Dijo Kisshu.  
-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Ichigo con inocencia.  
-Mis padres se que darán por un tiempo-  
Lilia mira a Ichigo, y noto su pijama, y dijo:  
-¿Traes pijama?-  
-Umm...si-  
-¿Por que traes pijama?-  
-Ichigo vive aquí-Dijo Kisshu, el mira :-Ichigo, ve a tu cuarto, descansa-  
Ichigo sube sin hablar.  
-Hijo ¿Ella no nos va a preparar el cuarto?-PreguntoLilia.  
-No, lo haré yo-Dijo Kisshu sonriendo maqueavolicamente. Algo que puso nerviosa a su madre.-A si que siganme, los llevare a su habitación-Dijo caminado a las escaleras.  
Lilia y Reiku lo siguieron, subieron las escaleras, Kisshu los guio a una habitacion,que frente a la de el, ellos entraron, y vieron el cuarto, era chiquito, tenia una cama, mas o menos grande, era habitabe, para Kisshu e Ichigo era bien, peropara Lilia y Reiku, era espantosa. ellos pusieron sus cosas, y Kisshu salio sin decir nada.  
Al otro día, Kisshu sale del cuarto, ya preparado para ir al trabajo, cuando escuchoa Lilia decir desde el cuarto:  
-¡Ichigo! Venga! ¡¿No me pusiste a calentar eel agua como te dije?!-  
Ichigo subio corriendo por las escaleras, mientras decía en un tono fuerte para queLilia, que estaba en el cuarto escuchara:  
-Lo siento, señora. pero solo hay que oprimir un botón, mas nada, no es difícil-Ella entra al cuarto.  
Kisshu escuchoa Lilia decir:  
-¡Pero quiero mi agua con aroma a lavada! ¡Hierve el agua y ponle aroma a lavnada!-  
-¿Donde se vende eso?-Pregunto Ichigo.  
-¡Nose! ¡Pero quiero mi agua ya!-  
Kisshu escucho a Reiku gritar desde el cuarto:  
-¡¿Donde esta mi desayuno?! ¡Lo quiero ya!-  
-¡Ya voy señor!-Dijo Ichigo  
-¡Mi baño!-DijoLilia.  
-¡Si señora!-Dijo Ichigo corriendo a bajar a preparar las le paso por un lado a Kisshu y le dijo rapidamente:  
-Buenos días-  
Kisshu la vio bajar corriendo.  
Al bajar el, ve que la pobre de Ichigo cocinaba, planchaba, limpiaba, y hervía el agua, ella dijo:  
-¡Ya te sirvo Kisshu!-  
-No importa, voy a desayunar con Looky-  
-Ok-Dijo ella.  
Kisshu noto que Ichigo tenia cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, y pregunto:  
-¿Como dormiste?-  
-Corriendo-  
-Eh?-  
-No pude dormir, estuve ocupada-Dijo ella mientras planchaba.  
En eso, se escucho:  
-¡Ichigo! ¡Mi baño!-  
-¡Ichigo! ¡Tengo hambre!-  
-¡Ya voy!-Grito Ichigo.  
Ella puso la comida en un plato, y se fue corriendo.  
Kisshu salio de la casa.  
Ichigo entro al cuarto, y vio Reiku, con la pijama, y esperando su comida en la cama, ella traía un delantal blanco, con una camisa rosada de tiros, y shork Blancos, ella le dio la comida, y el hombre, al ver la comida, se la tira y dice:  
-¿Que es esto? 1: El jugo no esta adornado. 2:Los huevos tocan el tocino.3: ¿No tienes sentido de adorno?-  
-Tal vez no, pero no soy una aragana-Dijo Ichigo entre dientes.  
-¡Recoge eso ya!-  
Ichigo empezó a recoger todo, y Lilia dice:  
-¿Donde esta el agua?-  
-Ya voy señora-  
Ella suspiro y trato de calmarse.

Kisshu estaba desayunando, en un restaurante, y Looky le dice:  
-Amigo. ¿Que te pasa?-  
-Mi padres están en casa-  
-Uhhyyyyyyy!-  
-Y tartan a Ichio como si fuera una criada-  
-¡eso es peor! Pero...¿Que paso ayer? ¡Lograste besarla!-  
-No, me interrumpió el "Tin!" del timbre-  
-No te preocupes por ella, va a estar bien-

Era mediodía, Ichigo bajaba las escaleras con la ropa para lavar, y escuchoa Lilia decir:  
-¡Ichigo! ¡Venga! ¡Se me callo el baso de agua!-  
-¡Ya voy!-Dijo, que tropezó, y se callo por las escaleras...

Kisshu llego, era de noche, estaba cansado, al entrar, lo primero que escucho fue:  
-Niña tonta, tonta, ¿Eres retrasada o que?-Escucho a Lilia.  
-Perdón señora-Escucho lloriquear a Ichigo.  
Después vio queLilia bajaba las escaleras, agarrando a Ichigo por el pelo, Ichigo lloriqueaba, y después de Ichigo, estaba Reiku diciendo:  
-¡Que torpe eres! ¡No quiero se te vuelva a caer!-  
-¡Pero fue un baso de agua!-Lloriqueo Ichigo, que ya tenia dolor de cabeza, y moretones en todo el cuerpo.  
Lilia al ver a Kisshu, tumba a Ichigo en el piso, y dice:  
-¡Botala! ¡Es una incompetente!-  
-¡No había visto chica mas torpe que ella!-  
Kisshu fue con Ichigo, y la ayudo a levantarse, y le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cara:  
-¿Que paso? ¿Por que los moretones?-  
-Me caí por las escaleras-Dijo Ichigo con tristeza.-Estaba lavando, cocinando, limpiando, y atendiendo a ...-  
Kisshu con delicadeza, le tapó la boca, y dijo:  
-Ve a descansar, no te preocupes-  
-Pero...no he hecho la cena...-  
-Yo la hago-  
Ichigo subió las escaleras...  
Kisshu miro a sus padres, y Reiku dice:  
-¡¿Por que no la botaste?!-  
-Ella no debería estar cuidándolos como si ustedes fueran bebes-  
-¡Es una incompetente!-  
-¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Y aquí mando yo! ¡Si quieren algo! ¡Hagan lo ustedes! ¡Si tienen hambre! ¡Preparen su comida! ¡Ustedes siempre me pusieron reglas diciendo:"Mientras vivas bajo mi techo..." O "Esta es mi casa, y tu no mandas"! ¡Pues yo digo lo mismo! ¡Mientras vivan bajo MI techo! ¡USTEDES NO MANDAN! ¡AQUÍ MANDO YO! ¡NO QUIERO VER ALGO PARECIDO A ESTO!-Grito Kisshu.  
-Un momento jevencito...-fue interrumpidaLilia.  
-¡Un momento nada! ¡Aquí ustedes lavan lo suyo! ¡Cocinan lo suyo! ¡Hacen lo suyo! ¡Ichigo no sera su esclava!-Dijo muy enojado Kisshu, y después fue a la cocina.

Ichigo se había bañado, y se miraba en el espejo, se vio el brazo izquierdo, lleno de moretones, y una que otra quemadura, también una herida ella suspiro, y se lanzo a la cama, y en eso, toca alguien la puerta, y dice:  
-¿Puedo pasar?-  
-Adelante-Dijo Ichigo sin ganas.  
Kisshu entro, con dos platos de comida, y dijo:  
-¿Quieres comer conmigo?-  
Ella lo mira y se ruboriza un poco, y dice:  
-Si, me gustaría-  
Kisshu se sentó a su lado, y le dio un plato de comida, ella empezó a comer, y el le dice:  
-No quiero que vuelvas a obedecer a mis padres-  
-¿Por que?-  
-Solo... no lo hagas-  
Ichigo miro su plato, y dice:  
-Gracias-  
-De nada-  
Después de comer, el puso los platosen la mesa de noche que estaba a lado de la cama de Ichigo, y se queda un rato con ella, se quedo hasta que ella se durmió después, el, salio con los platos, pero antes de salir, le dio un beso de buenas noches (En la frente).

* * *

**Hay, perdón por hacer corto este capi, tan corto, pero ta interesante, que lindo, es Kisshu ¿No? Bueno, chao, espero que les gusten...**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Ichigo estaba haciendo el desayuno, y era temprano, y vio bajar a Kisshu, ella sonrió, y dice:  
-Hola, buenos días-  
Kisshu va hacia ella, y le dice:  
-Buenos dias ¿Como amaneciste? ¿Te siguen doliendo los moretones?-  
-Bien, dormí como un bebe.Y hoy no me duelen tanto los moretones-Dijo Ichigo, mientras ponía el desayuno en un plato.  
Kisshu agarra los platos, y los pone en la mesa, eran dos platos, y Ichigo pone los cubiertos en la mesa, los dos se sientan a comer, y ella dice:  
-¿le sirvo a tus padres?-  
-No, que ellos lo hagan-Dijo Kisshu un poco serio.  
Ichigo miro el plato y dice:  
-¿No crees que eres muy duro con ellos?-  
-No lo creo, se lo merecen-  
-Ningún padre, se merece que su hijo le grite, o le tenga rencor-  
-Si claro-Dijo Kisshu, un poco fastidiado.  
Ichigo, un poco confundida piensa:"¿Que tipo de trauma debió pasar?".  
-Ichigo, sirveme la comida-Se escucho una voz reclamando.  
Al ver a la puerta, ven a Lilia hay, parada, y con una no muy buena cara.  
-¡Si claro! ¡Hazlo tu misma!-Reclamo Kisshu al verla.  
-Hijo, ¿Por que comes con la sirvienta? Un hombre de tu clase, no se puede rebajar a ese nivel, es igual que te revajes al nivel de un animal salvaje-  
Ichigo se molesto un poco, iba a decir algo, pero Kisshu la interrumpió.  
-Sabes algo,me agrada comer con ella, es que Ichigo tiene algo que nunca encontré en ustedes-  
-¿Que cosa?-Dijo Lilia de brazos cruzados.  
-Personalidad, algo llamado amabilidad-  
-Si, pero recuerda que las personas de clase baja, como ella...son peor que los animales apuesto que sus padres no estudiaron...-  
En eso, Ichigo dice, ya enojada:  
-Un momento señora, usted no tiene derecho para decir eso-  
-Si tengo, soy la madre de tu jefe-  
-¡La madre de mi jefe, o del presidente o de quien sea! ¡Pero no puede hablar de mi familia así!-Dijo Ichigo levantando se de la mesa, enojadisima.  
-Sirveme ¿Que esperas?-Dijo Lilia.  
Kisshu se para y dice:  
-Ichigo, ignorala, sientate y ponte tranquila, ella misma se sirve-  
Ichigo se sento, tratando de tranquilisarse.  
-¡Hijo!-Reclamo Lilia.  
Kisshu, la mira, y dice:  
-Si tienes hambre sirbete-  
Lilia agarro un plato, y se puso a comer.  
Ese día, Kisshu se fue al trabajo, y Ichigo estaba arreglando el cuarto de Kisshu, ella mira las cosas, mientras limpiaba, desempolvaba todo, y vio la foto donde Kisshu salia con Rita, ella la volteo, empezó a doblar las sabanas de la cama, y agarro una almohada, y respiro profundo y dijo:  
-Desearía dormir a su lado...-Ella abrazo la almohada, y se sentó en la cama, y pensó:"¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?...Eso espero...¿Por que esta esa Rita?...¡¿Por que?! ¿Por que me enamore de el? El es muy mayor para mi, aunque hay chicas que son novias de hombres del doble de su edad, pero...esa no es la educción que me dieron mis padres...-Ichigo un poco desilucionada, suspira y dice:  
-No te metas, Kisshu tiene novia, su casa, yo no se que soy de el...desearía ser algo importante para el..-  
Suspiro y siguio acomondado...  
Lilia la escucho, y se asomo, sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
Kisshu llego del trabajo, y después de la cena, estaba hablando con Ichigo en su cuarto (En el de el), y ella dijo sentada en la cama como si fuera una niña de pre escolar:  
-¿Por que tienes una cama matrimonial si duermas solo?-  
-Me gusta tener mucho espacio-Dijo Kisshu sonriendo.  
Ichigo miro a otro lado y dijo roja:  
-Kisshu, ¿Que piensas de mi? Digo, si te fastidio, o te estorbo, pues...como tu sabes...soy como una arrimada que no tiene hogar, y vivo en el tuyo...-  
Kisshu sonrio y le dijo:  
-Yo pienso que eres una chica linda...que eres divertida...que me haces salir de la rutina-  
Ichigo, con una mirada dulce y curiosa dice:  
-¿Como si? ¿Te hago salir de la rutina?-  
Kisshu la toma de la mano, y la arrecuesta a el, y dice mientras le acariciaba la cabeza:  
-Eres una chica dulce y divertida, antes de conocerte, yo siempre cumplía una rutina, ahora no, no se porque, pero...tu eres diferente-  
Los dos se miran...No notaron que Lilia estaba hay, viendolos...  
Kisshu le dijo suavemente a Ichigo:  
-Ichigo...tu eres...Bueno...emmm....eres diferente, para mi eres diferente a las demás chicas que eh conocido....pero me gusta la diferencia-  
Ichigo se puso roja, y dice:  
-¿No piensas que soy un estorbo?-  
Kisshu ríe un poco y dice:  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Mas bien! ¡Me gusta que estés aquí!-  
-¿Yo te importo?-  
-Si, y mucho-Dijo Kisshu, mientras agarraba la mano de Ichigo.  
En eso, Lilia pasa al cuarto y dice:  
-Necesito hablar contigo Hijo-  
Kisshu estrañado la mira y dice:  
-¿De que?-  
-Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Ichigo es tu sirvienta?-  
Ichigo y Kisshu cruzaron miradas, y después Kisshu dice:  
-No, enverdad no lo es-  
-Puedo hablar contigo a solas-Dijo Lilia de brazos cruzados.  
Hubo un silencio, y después Ichigo se para, y dice:  
-Buenas noches Kisshu-  
Ella sale de la habitación, dejando a Kisshu y a Lilia solos para que hablara, al salir, Lilia dice:  
-¿Me puedes explicar como esa chica esta aqui? ¿Por que me engañaste? ¡Dime!-  
Kisshu suspira y dice:  
-Ella me pidió ayuda, no podía dejarla en la calle-  
-¡Ok! ¡Te tragiste a una callejera!-Dijo Lilia enojada.  
-¡Claro que no!-Exclamo Kisshu enojado  
-¿De donde viene esa chica! ¡Necesito saber!-Dijo Lilia, que después se calmo y dijo sentándose frente a el:-Hijo. Dime, se que no soy la mejor madre...pero por favor...dime...-  
Kisshu la miro desconfiado y dijo:  
-Promete que no vas a ponerte como loca, que no gritaras, ni te enojaras, que vas a mantener la compostura-  
-Lo prometo-Dijo Lilia atenta, esperando la explicacion de Kisshu.  
-Bueno...-Dijo Kisshu con un cierto nervio-Resulta que Ichigo, la enviaron injustamente al hospital psiquiatrico, y escapo, me la encontre de casulidad, y ella me pidio ayuda, pero en eso, los del hospital se la intentaron llevar, pero la estaban lastimando, asi que yo intente defenderla, para que no la lastimaran, en la noche, uando regreso del trabajo, y iba a ir a acostarme e dormir, ella toca la puerta...me pidio ayuda, y bueno acepte...-Dijo Kisshu que estaba con algo de miedo, al ver a Lilia con una mirada de intentar entender.  
-Dejame ver si entendi-Dijo Lilia levantandose:-Te encontraste una loca por la calle, y ella te pidio ayuda, y tu dejas que esa loca que deberia estar en el manicomio este en tu casa-  
-Si...-Dijo Kisshu con un extremo cuidado.  
El solo vio a su madre respirar pronfundo, e intentar calmarse, y despues dijo:  
-Ok...Estoy calmada...Pero dime....-Dijo con una sonrisa-¿Por que la defiendes tanto? ¿Por que te pones a hablar con ella en el cuarto? ¿Por que eres tan dulce?-  
Kisshu sin mirarla dice un poco rojo:  
-Pues...porque ella me...me ...gus...porque ella me gusta mucho...-  
En eso escucho a su madre gritar, y decir:  
-¡¿Como?! ¡¿Como es posible?!-  
Kisshu se asusto demasiado, y se para y dice:  
-Mamita, por favor, calmate-  
Lo peor que existia era Lilia enojada, y Lilia estaba roja de la rabia, y abrio una gabeta, la saco, y la alzo, y se la fue a arrojar a Kisshu, este sale corriendo y gritando:  
-¡Papa! ¡Ayuda!-  
Reiku salio del cuarto y dijo:  
-¿Que sucede aqui?-  
-¡Mama esta loca!-Grito Kisshu escondiendose detras del padre. Reiku, al ver a su esposa, que agarro un florero de porcelana, corrio al cuarto, y dejo a Kisshu a su suerte en la cara, Kisshu intenton entrar gritando, y Lilia casi le da, Kisshu corrio, y entro al cuarto de Ichigo. Al entrar, Ichigo se sorprende y dice:  
-¿Que paso Kisshu? ¿Por qeu estas asi?-  
Kisshu estaba palido, y dijo mientras le ponia al seguro a la puerta:  
-Mi madre se volvio loca, es definitivo-  
En eso, Lilia agarro a golpes a la puerta mientras gritaba:  
-¡Sal de hay!-  
Kisshu se se sento junto a Ichigo, y le dijo:  
-No te preocupes, no ha matado a nadie-  
Ichigo le daba terror escuchar a Lilia gritar, e intentar entrar, y dijo:  
-¿Por que no vas a enfrentarla?-  
-Por que quiero llegar a mi proximo cumpleaños-  
Ichigo suspiro, y camino hacia la puerta, y dijo:  
-Tienes que hacerlo-  
Al decir eso, abrio la puerta, y Lilia entro roja de la rabia, Kisshu se puso celeste, y dijo:  
-Hola....-  
-¡Eres! ¡Eres la persona mas idiota! ¡Estas loco!-  
Kisshu se levanta, y dice:  
-Dejame explicarte, no es nada malo, solo vamos a hablar en otra parte-  
-¡¿Por que?! ¡No quieres que tu amiga se entere!-Grito Lilia.  
Kisshu se puso rojo y dijo en tono fuerte:  
-Eso no te importa-Al decir eso, salio...  
Lilia y Kissu estaban en la sala, y Lilia dice:  
-¡¿Por que?! ¡Tu deberias ser novio de una chica rica! ¡No de una...!-  
-¡¿De una que?!-Exigio Kisshu, ahora enojado.-¡Si lo soy! ¡Soy novio de Rita, la hija de el dueño de la empresa de textiles,! ¡Pero no puedo decidir de quien me enamoro! ¡Estoy enamorado de Ichigo! ¡Y eso es suficiente!-  
Lilia, aun brava, respira profundo, y dice:  
-Mira...Se que uno no elige de quien se enamora, por ejemplo, yo nunca pedi enamorarme de tu padre, pero las cosas resusltan asi, yo se...pero...Me resulta dificil que tu...¡No! ¿Tu sabes acaso su pasado? ¿Ella te a hablado de su familia? ¡Dime algo que haga que confie en ella!-  
Kisshu se quedo callado, y despues de unos minutos dijo:  
-Solo que la amo, solo eso es suficiente-  
Lilia se pudo un poco triste y dijo:  
-Yo no quiero que te lastimen, se que es muy tarde para preocuparme por ti...pero...la cosa es que yo...siempre tenia miedo que no me quisieran..-  
-Lo unico que lograste con eso...fue que nosotros te agarraramos rabia-  
-Lose, en verdad, nosotros no estamos aqui porque estamos sin dinero, sino queriamos hayar una forma de disculparnos-  
Kisshu alza una ceja y dice:  
-¿Enserio?-  
-Si-Dijo Lilia.  
Kisshu suspira y dice:  
-Sera mejor una segunda oportunidad-  
Lilia estaba tan centimental, que lo abrazo llorando...  
Al otro dia, Ichigo se levanta, estaba en pijama, y ve a Lilia y a Reiku empacando para irse, ella se sorprende y dice:  
-¡Ya se van!-  
-Si-Dijo Lilia amablemente-Tengo que darte algo-Dijo sacando un papel, dandoseloa Ichigo y diciendo:-Esta es la comida favorita de Kisshu, si no sabes prepararla me llamas, y otra, no temas en dra en el primer paso, Kisshu esta igual que tu...-Al decir eso, sonrio, y pico un ojo, y se voltio y se fue, Ichigose quedo extrañada, y miro la hoja, y dijo lo escrito, y despues se ruborizo...  
Kisshu despidio sus padrs, y despues se va a prepararse a ir al trbajo....

* * *

**_Perdón por tardarme tanto en este cap. es que estan por comenzar los examenes de lapso y mi estupida profesora de Biologia se trauma con las epsociones_**

**_asi que disfruten este capi..._**


	8. oknose como ponerle

Capitulo 8.

Kisshu llego del trabajo, vio la mesa servida, el camino, y fue a su habitacion, dejo las cosas, y escucho la voz de Lila que decia:  
-¡Vamos boba!-  
Despues la de Ichigo:  
-¡No puedo salir asi! ¡Me da verguenza!-  
-¡Te ves bella!-  
Kisshu salio del cuarto, y se para enfrente del cuarto de Ichigo, toca la puerta, a los segundos, Lila abre, y lo mira sonrie y dice:  
-Por fin llegas-  
-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Por que el escandolo? ¿Donde esta Ichigo?-  
-Ella ya sale, pero necesita tu ayuda-  
-¿Que?-  
-Bueno, quiero que le digas como se ve con algo que diseñe-Al decir eso, cerro la puerta.  
Kisshu escucho la voz de Ichigo diciendo:  
-¡No voy a salir asi!-  
-¡Claro que si!-  
Se escucho mucho ruido, y luego, Lila abrio la puerta y dijo:  
-¡Aqui esta Ichigo!-  
En eso, Kisshu ve a Ichigo, ella traia una mini falda, color azul, y una camisa-top, abierta por alante, que mostraba mas de lo que deberia, y era corta ypegada, se le notaba el cuerpo y dejaba en exibicion su barriga, ella estaba roja, y Kisshual verla dice:  
-T -te-v-ve-ves-mu-muy....muy....¿Sexy?-  
Ese comentario hizo que Ichigo se pusiera roja, mas roja, y dijo:  
-No me gusta usar esta ropa-  
Lila le da una palmada en la espalda y dice:  
-Te vez bien-  
Kisshu, no muy convencido dice:  
-¿No crees que esta un poco exibicionista?-  
-¡Claro que no!-  
En eso, alguien toca la puerta, y Kisshu dice:  
-Voy yo-  
El bajo las escaleras, y abrio la puerta y vio a Looky, que le dijo:  
-Hey amigo, que bien que abres-  
-¿Que quieres?-  
-Bueno, es que mi novio dejo las llaves dentro de la casa, y la copia dentro del carro y se les calleron las lleves del carro al inodoro en su trabajo, y misllaves, bueno...las intento abrir y se les revalo, y bueno, ¡No tengo la menor idea como hizo para que terminaran dentro de una alcantarilla asi que notengo donde dormir-  
-dejame adivinar, le volviste a decir que se veia gorda y fea con su vestido favorito-  
-Si-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
-Y quieres dormir en mi casa mientras a ella se le pasa la rabia-  
-SI-  
Kisshu dudo un poco, y despues dijo:  
-Ok, pasa-Dijo sin acordarse en las fachas de Ichigo.  
Looky paso, y al pasar, baja Lila con Ichigo agarrada de la muñeca.  
-¡¿Quien es Kishu?!-  
Looky ve a Ichigo, y noto su sexy facha y dijo:  
-Wooh! ¡Preciosura!-  
Al decir eso,Kisshu le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dijo:  
-No te atrevas a decirle eso de nuevo-  
Ichigo, roja dice:  
-Me voy a cambiar ya-  
Ella sube las escaleras, y al subir, Looky dice:  
-No te preocupes Kisshu, no te la voy a quitar-  
-¿Por que dices eso?-Dijo Lila.  
-¡¿No lo sabes?!-Exclamo Looky.  
-¿No saber que?-dijo Lila.  
-¡A Kisshu le gusta Ichigo!-  
Kisshu se pone rojo, y dice:  
-Si no cierras la boca, dormiras en la calle-  
-¡Me tengo que ir ya!-Dijo Lila-Tengo cosas que hacer-Al decir eso salio.  
Ichigo estaba en el cuarto, se puso la pijama, y miro la ventana, y suspiro, luego bajo, y al bajar, Kisshu le dice:  
-Ichigo, Looky se quedara esta noche aqui-  
Looky se acerca a Ichigo, y dice tomandola de las manos:  
-Vaya señorita Ichigo, es usted muy bonita, si quiere, la puedo acompañar esta noche...-  
No termin de decir cuando Kisshu lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa, y lo jalo para atras y le dijo:  
-No te quiero ver serca de ella ¿Entiendes?-  
Looky se rie y dice:  
-Claro que si Romeo, pero no te pongas celoso, solo jugaba, recuarda que lastimosamente estoy comprometido y me voy a casar-  
Kisshu, ahora rojo dice:  
-No estoy celoso-  
Looky se rie, y dice:  
-Ok, como tu digas-  
Ellos comieron, y Looky se fue a su cuarto, Ichigo toco la puerta del cuarto de Kisshu, y dijo:  
-¿Puedo pasar?-  
Desde adentro, Kisshu dice:  
-Si-  
Ichigo pasa, y cierra la puerta y dice:  
-Hola...-  
-Hola-Le dijo Kisshu sonriendo.  
Ichigo camino, y se sento en la cama, ella esta un poco roja, y dijo:  
- Kisshu...¿Te gusto la comida?-  
-Si, cada vez cocinas mejor-  
Ichigo sonrie y dice:  
-¿Entonces cocinaba mal?-  
-¡Claro que no!-Exclamo Kisshu.  
Ichigo jugo con su cabello, y dijo:  
-Bue...Bueno...emmm....¿Como te fue hoy? ¿Que paso con Looky?-  
Kisshu toma la mano de Ichigo, y la jala hacia el, y la sostiene en sus brazos, y el le dice:  
-Looky suele ser muy directo, sinsero y bromista, asi que le dijo algo muy directamente a su prometida que la hizo enojar-  
-entonces ella lo dejo en la calle hasta que se le pase la rabia-  
-Si-  
Kisshu la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza, y le dijo con suavidad:  
-¿Tu le harias eso a tu prometido?-  
-No, bueno..depende...si descubro que tiene otra, lo hecharia.....-  
Kisshu acaricia la cabeza de Ichigo y dice:  
-Bueno, no creo que eso pase-  
Ichigo tomo distancia, y dice:  
-¿Como lo sabes?-  
Kisshu dudo, y dijo:  
-Bueno...no deberia de pasar, si enverdad quieres a alguien, no la engañarias-  
Ichigo se puso roja, y dijo:  
-¿Tu enserio quieres a Rita?-  
Kisshu se sorprende por la pregunta, fue algo directo, muy directo....Ichigo se puso una mano en la boca, y y dice:  
-¡Perdon! ¡Enserio! ¡Yo enverdad no quize....! ¡Perdon! ¡Eso fue algo un poco atrevido!-  
Kisshu tomo su mano y dijo:  
-No importa...¿Coomo te fue a ti?-  
-Bien, igual que los demas dias ¿Y tu?-  
-Normal, igual que siempre-  
Ichigo se acerco un poco mas a Kisshu y dijo:  
-En el trabajo nada es igual-  
-ummm...Hoy hubo mucho trabajo....-  
-¿Enserio?-  
-Si, tive que trabajar-Dijo Kisshu jugando.  
Ichigo sonrie y suspira, en eso, siente un golpe de una almohada, y al ver a Kisshu, traia una almohada en la mano, ella se sorprende y dice:  
-¿No tuviste infancia? ¿O almohadas con que golpear?-  
-Te reto, el que logre tumbar al otro 3 veces gana-  
Ichigo sonrie y agarra la otra almohada, y dice:  
-Te ganare....-  
Los 2 empezaron a jugar con las almohadas, se daban con las almohadas, era graciosos verlos pelear como niños, Kisshu solto su almohada, y agarra las

muñecas de Ichigo, y la tumba a la cama boca arriba, el estaba encima de ella, sosteniendola para que no se parara, y ella dice:  
-¡Eso es trampa!-  
-¡Ja! ¡Nunca dije que no se podian usar las manos-  
-¡Tramposo!-  
El la solto, y tomo distancia, Ichigo se lavnato, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Kisshu la empujo a la cama, y dice:  
-¡Ya van dos!-  
Ichigo se levanta, dice:  
-¡No vas a ganar!-  
Kisshu la intento empujar, pero ella lo esquiva, asi fue varias veces, fue hasta que Kisshu se abalanzo encima de ella, que la abrazo con fuerza, y por elinpulzo se cayo, y el le dice:  
-Gane-  
EL estaba encima de ella, y ella dice:  
-Es que eres un tramposo-  
-No lo creo-Dijo el sonriendo  
El se levanto, y se sienta, ella se sento a su lado, y dijo:  
-No ganaste, hiciste trampa-  
-Pero gane, y ahora haras una penitencia-  
-¡¿Ahora tiene penitencia?! ¡NUnca digiste eso!-Exclamo Ichigo.  
-¡Pero no dije que no iba!-Exclamo Kisshu.  
-Vamos...¡Di cual es mi penitencia!-Dijo mirando a otro lado.  
Kisshu toma la cara de Ichigo entre sus manos, y se le hacerca, los dos se miran a los ojos, Ichigo se pone roja, y el se le acerca mas, y mas, Ichigo empezo a cerrar los ojos, cuando....Looky entro diciendo:  
-¡Hey Kisshu te vengo a preguntar....!-El se les quedo viendo.  
Kisshu y Ichigo lo miraron, y Looky dice rojo:  
-¡Perdon! ¡No quize interrumpirlos! ¡No fue mi intencion!-  
Al decir eso, salio.  
Kisshu e Ichigo se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ichigo dijo:  
-Buenas noches-Al decir eso, salio.  
Esa noche empezo a llover, horrible, Ichigo dormida gritaba, se movia, como intentando escapar o luchar, fue hasta que esucho a Kisshu decirle:  
-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Despierta!-  
Ichigo abrio los ojos y vio a Kisshu, que la miraba con curiosidad, ella estaba toda susada, habia sudado frio, Ichigo se sienta, estaba aturdida, y escucho a Looky decir:  
-Oye...¿Te encuentras bien?-  
Ichigo noto que Looky estaba hay, ella tardo en responder, y despues de unos segundos dijo:  
-Si, eso creo-  
Kisshu se sienta alado de ella, y le dice:  
-¿Que paso? ¿Por que gritabas?-  
-¿Grite?-Pregunto Ichigo.  
-¡Nos despertaste! ¡Kisshu y yo pensabamos que te estaban utilizando como afilador de cuchillos! ¡O que un sombi te estaba torturando! ¡Gritaste fuertisimo! ¡Nunca en mi vida escuche unos gritos tan fuertes!-Exclamo Looky.  
Ichigo, que se veia aturdida, dice:  
-Estoy exelente...-  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta que te duermas?-Pregunto Kisshu preocupado.  
En eso, Looky dice:  
-Si quieres te acompaño toda la noche-  
Al decir eso, Kisshu le dice:  
-Vete de aqui ya-  
Looky se rie y dice:  
-Ok, pero no te pngas celoso-  
Looky se fue, y ichigo dice:  
-Kisshu, estoy bien, si necesito algo...toco la puerta de tu cuarto-  
Kisshu se levanto y dijo:  
-Ok-El salio.  
Ichigo se acosto, y al acostarse, cerro los ojos, y recordo unos gritos, de agonia, pidiendo auxilio, vio como una mujer la descuartizaban viva, a un cuerpo muerto, Ichigo abre los ojos, estaba un poco palida, ella se sento, y miro todo, no podia dormir, al final, salio del cuarto, y toco la puerta de Kisshu y dijo:  
-¡Kisshu! ¡Kisshu!-  
Kisshu abre la puerta, y le dice:  
-¿No puedes dormir?-  
-No-  
Kisshu dudo un poco y despues dijo:  
-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo esta noche-  
Ichigo se sorprende y se pone roja, y Kisshu se pone rojo, y dice:  
-No lo mal interpretes, solo es dormir...mas nada....-  
Ichigo, tratando de tranquilizarse dice:  
-Esta bien...-  
Ella entra al cuarto, y el cierra la puerta, habia un silencio, y Kisshu dice:  
-Bueno...acuestate-  
Ichigo se acosto, y despues Kisshu, el le dice con suavidad:  
-¿En que soñaste?-  
Ichigo se puso boca abajo, y dijo:  
-No lo quiero recordar-  
Kisshu le acaricia la cabeza y dice:  
-Ok, entonces no me lo digas...-  
En eso, sintio a Ichigo, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, y la escucho llorar, el la abrazo, y le dijo:  
-No llores-  
-¡Estoy sola!-Dijo Ichigo entre lagrimas.  
Kisshu logra captar la mirada de Ichigo, y le dice:  
-Claro que no, me tienes a mi, puedes confiar en mi-  
Ichigo lo abrazo mas fuerte y dice:  
-Pero...No quiero volverme a quedar sola-  
Kisshu sonrie y le susurra en el oido:  
-Yo nunca te avandonare-  
Ichigo sonrio un poco, y luego tomo distancia, Kisshu la abrazo y le dijo:  
-Ahora a dormir-  
-Buenas noches Kisshu-Dijo Ichigo.  
-Buenas noches Ichigo-Dijo Kisshu, el le dio un beso de buenas noches (En la frente), y no quizo tomar ditancia, sino, la siguio abrazando, Kisshu la miraba, y jugaba con su pelo, Ichigo se durmio rapido, Kisshu se quedo un tiempo viendol, y luego se durmio....


	9. Secretaria por un dia

**_Perdon, no habia podido subir otro, apenas he logrado terminar este, Sorry, Scusa, Disculpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Capitulo. 9

Era de mañana, Ichigo apreto sus ojos, por la luz ... ella escucho un ruido, y despues de unos segundos, abrio los ojos, miro el techo, no era su habitacion, al reacionar, se sienta de prisa, y ve a Kisshu, ya vestido para el trabajo, y este le dice:  
-¿Dormiste bien?  
Ichigo, un poco tonita dice:  
-Si...mmmmm...¿Dormimos juntos toda la noche?  
-Si-Dijo Kisshu mientras buscaba algunas cosas en unas gabetas-Perdon si te desperte.  
Ichigo se pone roja y dice:  
-No...no me despertaste...  
Kisshu la mira sonriente y dice:  
-¿Sabes? Te ves linda cuando duermes.  
Ichigo se puso roja y dijo:  
-¿Como pasaste la noche?  
-Bien. -Al decir eso, su celular sono, el lo miro, contesto y dijo:-Hola.  
--Hola Señor Kisshu.  
-¿Que sucede Alexandra?  
--No podre ir a trabajar hoy, por favor, perdoneme.  
-No importa. Vere que hago.  
--Muchas gracias señor.  
Kisshu cuelga, Ichigo pregunta:  
-¿Que sucede Kisshu?  
-No, nada, solo que mi secretaria se enfermo, mas nada.-Al decir eso, salio del cuarto.  
Looky salio del cuarto, fue a la cocina, y dijo cuando ve a Kisshu:  
-Hola...¿Como amaneciste?  
-Bien.  
-Ya desperto tu noviesita....  
-Ella ya desperto, y no es mi noviesita.  
Looky sonriendo dijo dandole una palmda en la espalda:  
-Si claro...¿Sabes como durmio? Los gritos en la madrugada fueron horribles.  
Kisshu, descuidado dice:  
-Se tranquilizo despues que de que se acosto conimgo...-Al decir eso, reacciona, y se tapo la boca, pero ya era tarde, Looky tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y unac ara de imprecion, y despues de uno segundos, dijo feliz y emocionado:  
-¡No me digas que tu...! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y tan santica que se ve! ¡Pero tu no pierdes tiempo! ¡Wooo!  
En eso, bajo Ichigo corriendo, su pijama estaba arrugada, y desacomodada. Ella va a la cocina, corriendo y dice:  
-¡Kisshu!  
Al llegar, Looky la mira y dice:  
-Nunca creeria eso tuyo.  
Ichigo lo mira con curiosidad, y dice:  
-¿Ah?  
-¡Nunca pense que tu ibas a estar una noche con Kisshu! ¡Y tan santa que te vez!  
Al decire eso, Ichigo se puso roja, y dijo:  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Que??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quien te dio eso!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Pues quien mas, me lo dijo Kisshu.-Contesto Looky.  
Ichigo miro a Kisshu sorprendida y dice:  
-¡Pero como pudiste!  
-¡No!-Exclamo Kisshu-No quize decir eso, Looky lo malinterpreto, nunca dije eso, o quize decir, Looky! ¡Ichgo y yo no hicimos nada! ¡¿Como es posible que tengas la mente tan sucia!?-DIjo con su cara roja de la pena.  
Looky se cruza de brazos, y dice:  
-Vertale, ahora yo soy el culpable de todo.  
Kisshu miro a Ichigo, y dijo:  
-¿Que pasa Ichigo?  
Ichigo, aun roja, dice:  
-Bueno...te queria pedir que bueno....como no tenias secretaria yo tal vez la suplantaria. Pero es una idea ridicula, ademas, se te va hacer tarde.  
Kisshu sonrie, y dice:  
-No si te apuras.  
Ichigo lo mira sorprendida, y dice:  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, pero vistete rapido.  
Ichigo corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, busco algo que ponerse, una camisa blanca, conqueta negra, falda de esas de secretaria negras, medias pantis, color piel, tacones negros, ella se acomodo el pelo, parecia toda ua secretaria, despues bajo rapido, Kisshu al verla sonrio, y se puso un poco rojo, y dijo:  
-Wooohh!, si no te conociera, dijera que eres toda una secretaria.  
Ichigo se pone roja, y dice:  
-Gracias.  
En eso, Looky dice:  
-Si, si, se gustan, pero vamos a llegar tarde, ¿Nos vamos?  
-Si-Dijo Kisshu.  
Al llegar a la ofcina, Ichigo se sento en su puesto, justo frente a la oficina de Kisshu, muchos la miraban con curiosidad, en eso, entra una llamada, Ichigo atiende.  
-Buenos dias.  
--Buenos dias ¿Me comunica con el señor Kisshu?  
-¿Quien habla?  
--De la señora Ren.  
-Un momento.  
Ichigo oprime el intercomunicador y dice:  
-Kisshu, la señora Ren quiere hablar con usted.  
--Ok.-Resondio Kisshu.  
Ichigo le paso la llamada a Kisshu....ella respiro profundo, y despues, dijo:  
-Lo estoy haciendo bien, espero que nadie lo arruine esto.  
Todo iba muy bien, Ichigo paso papeles, llevo cafe, hizo un mil de cosas, era una secretaria eficiente, y entonces, paso lo que tenia que pasar, ella estaba muy feliz, estaba en la oficina de Kisshu, llevandole unos papeles, ella estaba sentada frente a el.  
-Aqui esta lo que me pediste.  
-Gracias, has resultado ser una secretaria muy eficiente.  
-De nada. Tengo que ser buena en algo.  
Kisshu se sorprende y dice:  
-Tu eres buena en muchas cosas.  
-¿Por ejemplo...?  
-Cocinando, siendo muy feliz, alegrarme el dia...muchas cosas.  
Ichigo se pone roja, y dice:  
-No soy tan buena, enserio, mas bien pienso que soy un desatre...  
Kisshu pone su mano encima de la mano de Ichigo y dice:  
-No lo creo.  
Ichigo se pone mas roja y dice:  
-Si lo soy.  
-No lo eres-Dijo eso, y apoyo sus codos en la mesa, y se le hacerco, Ichigo se le acerco, pero cuando estaban por besarse... entro Rita diciendo:  
-Cuchi queridoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ichigo y Kisshu tomaron distancia rapido, y Rita noto a Ichigo, y dijo:  
-Que estas haciendo aqui niñita.  
Ichigo la miro serie y dijo:  
-Pues, yo soy la suplente de la secretaria de tu novio.  
Rita puso una cara de ofendida, miro a Kisshu y dijo:  
-Amor...¿Eso es verdad?  
-Si.-Respondio Kisshu.  
Rita fruncio el ceño y camino hacia el, y lo beso, despues toma distancia y dice:  
-Te amo.  
Ella mira a Ichigo, con cara victoriosa, y dice:  
-Oh si, quiero un cafe, traemelo, pero que este bien caliente.  
-Rita, Ichigo es secretaria, no tu sirvienta.  
Rita se enoja un poco, y Ichigo se levanta, y dice:  
-No te preocupes, tengo que seguir trabajando.-Al decir eso, salio, Rita se sento delante de Kisshu, y dijo:  
-Amor, ¿Sabes? ¿Por que no vamos asalir uno de estos dias?  
Kisshu suspira y dice:  
-Rita, por favor, sabes que estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo.  
-Vamos, que la criada esa, se encargue de la casa.  
-¿¡Como la llamaste?!-Exclamo Kisshu, algo alterado, por la forma que habia llamado a Ichigo.  
-Amor, ¿Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?  
Kisshu se levanta y dice:  
-¡No la vuelvas a llamar criada!  
Rita se asombro de la reaccion de Kisshu y se levanto, y dijo:  
-¡¿Por que?! ¡¡Problema!! ¡Yo la llamo como quiero!  
-Pues sera mejor que quites esa forma de ser, o yo me encargare de eso.  
-Esa niña es una basura.  
Al decir eso, Kisshu le grita  
-¡VETE DE MI OFICINA YA!!!!!!!!!!  
Rita se quedo seria, y despues respiro, y dijo:  
-Ok amor, como quieras, pero el plan sigue.-Al decir eso, volteo, y salio de la oficina.  
Kisshu se sento, otra vez.  
Al momento de llegar a casa, Looky se iba en su carro, Ichigo estaba con Kisshu, ella le pregunta:  
-Kisshu....  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Mmmm...Bueno...Queria pedirte disculpas, por mi culpa peleaste con tu novia...  
Kisshu, mientras estacionaba, dice:  
-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.  
El termino de de estacionar, se bajo del carro, dio la vuelta al carro, abrio la puerta del lado de Ichigo, ella se baja, y dice:  
-Gracias.  
Ellos 3 (Contando a Looky) entran, y empezaron a hacer la cena, Looky era un desastre. Al terminar de comer, y limpiar, Ichigo fue a su cuarto, pero antes de entar, Kisshu va con ella, y le dice:  
-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.  
Ichigo se ruborisa y dice:  
-De nada.  
Kisshu toma la cara de Ichigo y la de un beso...En la frente, despues le dice:  
-Buenas noches.  
Ichigo, roja dice:  
-Buenas noches.  
Kisshu se va a su cuarto, Ichigo al de ella....


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Ichigo estaba algo nerviosa, Kisshu estaba justo frente de ella, el la miro serio, Ichigo lo miro un poco roja, habia tension, la habitacion estaba cerrada, y el aire prendido, paso un rato, y Ichigo no hacia nada, y Kisshu le dice:  
-¿No vas hacer nada? ¡Estoy esperando! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Algo de accion seria necesario en este momento!  
Ichigo lo miro, y dijo:  
-Esta es la primera vez que lo hago! ¡Mi primera ves! ¡No tengo experiencia! ¡No se si es bueno este movimiento!  
-¡Vamos! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Solo se sabra si es bien o mal si lo intentas!-Exclamo Kisshu.  
-Dime como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora...¡Necesito saber! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! -Exclamo Ichigo.  
-Vas bien, todo esta bien.-Contesto Kisshu.  
-Pero si este movimiento no sale bien...-Decia Ichigo dudando.  
EN eso, Looky dice:  
-¡MUEVAN LA ESTUPIDA PIEZA DE AJEDRES! ¡NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE HEMOS ESTADO 15 MINUTOS JUGANDO E ICHIGO NO QUEIRE MOVER AL CABALLERO!  
Kisshu e Ichigo suspiran, y Ichigo mueve a una torre del tablero de ajedres que estaba frente a ellos...(n/a: Aja...¿Quien penso otra cosa? ¡Pervertidos!), Kisshu movio otra pieza, y sonriendo dijo:  
-Ah! Jake Mate.  
Ichigo se quedo con la boca abierta y dijo:  
-¡Dijiste que iba bien! ¡¿Por que...?!  
Kisshu con una sonrisa dice:  
-Si, bien para mi...  
Ichigo le lanzo una almohada, y dijo:  
-¡Eres un tramposo!  
Kisshu rio un poco, y dijo:  
-Hum...no lo creo, esto es para gente con mucho cerebro.  
-¡Me estas llamado bruta!-Exclamo Ichigo.  
Looky le da una palmada a Kisshu y dice:  
-Kisshu sabe jugar ahora, pero cuando estabamos en la segundaria siempre lo derrotaban en ajeder, hasta yo, ademas, era algo torpe, ¡Se caia todo el tiempo en educacion fisica! ¡Era el unico chico de la escuela que no sabia football!  
Al decir eso, Kisshu se pone rojo, y con una almohada le tapa la cara y dice:  
-Eres un mentiroso...¡Prometiste no decirlo!  
Looky se quita la almohada, y riendo dice:  
-Si, si, pero es que es divertido contarlo...  
Kisshu lo golpeo con la almohada, y luego le dijo:  
-La proxima y dire lo de ya sabes que...  
Looky se pone rojo y dice:  
-No te atreveras...  
Kisshu sonrie maqueavolicamente, y dice:  
-Fui capaz de entrar en lo ductos de ventilacion, entrar al sotano, sacar la pieza que faltaba y escabullirme de regreso entre las clases...¡Si soy capaz de contar lo que sucedio despues!  
Looky se coloro, y dijo:  
-Si lo dices, te mato.  
Ichigo emocionada, dice:  
-¡¿Que paso?!  
Kisshu riendo dijo:  
-En la clase de deportes... cuando se fue a cambiar, su pantalon se atasco en un clavo suelto de los acientos, se desgarro todo, tuve que escabullirme al sotano a buscar algo para volver a poner el clavo, mientras que a el le cocian el pantalon en la direccion.  
Ichigo se empezo a reir.  
Despues de 15 minutos de risas...  
-¡Que vergüenza! ¡Yo nunca hubiera regresado!-Decia Ichigo que estaba llorando de la risa, y se estaba intentando calmar, tenia su mano en el estomago.  
-No, y lo peor del caso es que su ropa interior era de flo...-Kisshu no pudo terminar de decir cuando Looky le tapo la boca, y dijo:  
-Kisshu, si lo dices no te hablare nunca mas en la vida.  
Kisshu se quita la mano de Looky de la boca y dice:  
-Ok, ok.  
Looky toma distancia y dice:  
-Cambiando el tema, ¿A quien llevaras a la fiesta de esta noche?  
Kisshu dudo un poco, y dijo:  
-Hum...no tengo con quien ir, y si te soy sincero...No tengo ganas de ir.  
-¡Vamos Kisshu! ¡Es de Pai! ¡Tu hermano! ¡Tienes que ir! ¡No! ¡Mas bien! ¡Debes ir!-Decia Looky.  
-pero no tengo con quien ir.  
-¡No es necesario ir acompañado! ¡Pero si ese es el caso lleva a Ichigo! ¿Cual es el problema!  
Kisshu miro a Ichigo, y ella sonriendo dice:  
-Por mi esta bien.  
Kisshu suspiro y dijo:  
-Esta bien.  
Esa noche, Ichigo vestia con el vestido que Lila hizo para el desfile, el de color rojo. Kisshu vestia elegante, con flue etc....(Ya se sabe)  
Los dos se montan en el carro y ella dice:  
-Hum...¿Sera muy elegante? No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas...  
-No te preocupes, no lo sera, solo habra unas persona, nada mas, hem...ira Sean Paul.-Dijo Kisshu encendiendo el carro.  
-¡¿Que?! ¡Sean Paul! ¡El artista!-Exclamo Ichigo con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Si...¿Por que?  
-¡No puedo creer que voy a conocer a ese hombre! ¡Soy su fan! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan...! ¡Tan Wohhh! ¡Él es uno de los hombres mas bellos del mundo!-Exclamaba Ichigo con emocion.  
Kisshu sintio un ligero desagrado a ese comentario, y dijo un poco molesto:  
-No sé porque todo el mundo se pone asi, yo he sido contratado por Madonna y normal.  
Ichigo lo mira y grita:  
-¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEE??!! -Respiro profundo y dijo:-¡Debo verme bien! ¡Tranquilizarme!  
Kisshu saco el carro, y se fueron.  
Al llegar era un edificio grande, en la entrada habian muchos paparazzi, los dos entraron, al entrar Ichigo pudo ver el lugar, grande, hermoso (Imaginenselo como les guste, el color y la decoracion de oro), una parte era un bar, una tarima, etc...  
-Ichigo, tranquila, solo no te alejes mucho.-Dijo Kisshu tomandola de la mano.  
-Si...-Decia mientras veia el lugar.  
Los dos caminaron, y se encontraron con Looky, este dice:  
-¡Pense que nunca llegarian!  
-Pero llegamos.  
Ichigo seguia viendo el lugar, y dijo:  
-¡No podria ser mejor!  
En eso escucho decir:  
-¡Kisshu! ¡Hermano!  
Ichigo voltio la mirada y vio a un hobre de 27 años, alto, musculoso, blanco, con cabello morado, que se lo amarraba en un moño por un lado, vertido elegante, ojos oscuros.  
-¡Pai! ¡Hermano! ¡Gusto en verte!  
Ichigo casi se fue para atras, y no pudo evitar deir:  
-¡Eres el hermano menor de Pai el artista de la serie Sky blue, Dreams on, ¡las series mas famosas!! ¡Y no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Que clase de persona eres?!  
Kisshu suspiro y dijo:  
-Es que se me olvido...  
Pai se rie y luego mira a su hermano y dice:  
-No es bueno guardarle secretos a tu novia.  
Kisshu se puso rojo y dijo:  
-No es mi novia...  
Pai casi suelta una risa, y luego dice mientras que se iba:  
-Ok, ok...no es tu novia...que buen chiste.  
Kisshu un poco averginzado tomo a Ichigo por la mano y la llevo a otra parte, Looky los siguio y les dijo:  
-Kisshu...Taruto te busca.  
-¿Taruto?-Pregunto Ichigo.  
-Es mi primo pequeño, ya sabe que estoy aqui-Dijo Kisshu, que luego miro a Looky y dijo:-Cuida a Ichigo.  
-¡Si señor!-Contesto este.  
Kisshu se fue. Looky miro a Ichigo y despues dice:  
-¿Que quieres hacer?  
En eso se escucho la voz de un joven que decia:  
-Hola linda.  
Los dos miraron a un joven vestido elegante, con cabello negro, piel crema, y ojos oscuros, Looky dice:  
-Masaya...¿Como estas?  
El muchacho no miro a nadie y tomo a Ichigo por el brazo y dijo:  
-Ven, vamos a tomar algo.-Dijo y se la llevo, Ichigo se resistia, pero Masaya se la llevo, Looky los perdio de vista, por lo tanto fue con Kisshu...  
Masaya fue al bar, y sento a Ichigo, este le dice:  
-¡Dejame! ¡Tengo que irme!  
Masaya que la seguia sugetando dice:  
-No te pongas asi.-Dijo y agarro una botella de vino, y luego de probar un poco dijo:-¿Quieres?  
-No bebo.-Contesto ella un poco seria.  
Masaya molesto ordeno:  
-Tomatela.  
-No.  
Masaya entoces le puso la botella en la boca y le grito:  
-¡Que te la tomes!  
-¡No!  
Él, le metio la botella en la boca y obligo a Ichigo que se la tomar, esta se tomo toda la botella, quedando hebria, Masaya sonrio de satisfaccion, ya que una chica hebria era mas facil que una sobria...  
Looky encontro a Kisshu, que estaba con un chico pequeño, como de 11 años, de cabello marronsuave, y ojos oro-naranjas.  
-Hola Looky-Dijo el niño.  
-Hola Taruto-Contesto Looky, que luego miro a Kisshu:-Hey, Masaya se llevo a Ichigo y no la encuentro.  
-¡¿Que?!-Pregunto Kisshu sorprendido:-¿¡COmo?!  
-Los perdi de vista.-Contesto Looky.  
Kisshu fue a buscar a Masaya, por su experiencia sabia donde estaba.  
Masaya esta con Ichigo, ella estaba hebira, él le dice:  
-¿Que tal si nos divertimos un poco?  
-Di...verrrr...tiii??-Pronuncio la chica que tenia las mejillas rojas:-¡Quiero mas de esa cosa de la botella!  
Masaya solto una pequeña risa, y luego dijo:  
-Si, lo tendras...-Él se le acerco y la beso...  
Kisshu llego al bar, y se petrifico al ver que Masaya estaba besando a Ichigo...

Continuara...

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso! Komenaa...**


End file.
